Those Creepy Fangs
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Didatangi dan dicintai makhluk bertaring pengisap darah bukan salah satu dari cita-cita seorang Kim Ryeowook, tapi itu karena dia tidak tahu takdir macam apa yang sudah disusun untuknya / Yewook / vamfic / vampire!yesung
1. Prolog

Title:Those Creepy Fangs – Prolog  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook, brotherhood!Minwook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Didatangi dan dicintai makhluk bertaring pengisap darah bukan salah satu dari cita-cita seorang Kim Ryeowook, tapi itu karena dia tidak tahu takdir macam apa yang sudah disusun untuknya.

* * *

**PROLOG**

Gelap.

Ruangan itu besar dan gelap. Ukurannya sekitar 10x10 meter, tetapi tak ada apapun didalamnya, tak ada kecuali sebuah bola kristal besar dengan empat besi penyangga di sekitarnya. Bola kristal itu terletak tepat di tengah ruangan itu, dan menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya putus asa di ruangan itu, karena hanya ada satu pintu untuk masuk ke sana, juga tak ada jendela maupun ventilasi. Cahaya yang dikeluarkan bola itu remang-remang, seperti lampu yang mau habis masa pakainya. Cahaya itu terlihat akan mati kapan saja, hanya saja tetap ngotot untuk bercahaya. Biarpun begitu, hanya bola itulah yang memberikan cahaya pada ruangan yang entah sudah berapa bulan—bahkan tahun tidak dibuka itu.

Mungkin petugas yang seharusnya memberikan seluruh perhatian mereka pada ruangan itu dan bola kristal di dalamnya sudah tidak peduli lagi. Entah masih adakah di antaranya mereka yang ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka _berusaha_ membuka pintu ruangan itu. Tak pernah ada tanda-tanda pergerakan di ruangan itu, sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tetapi keberadaan ruangan itu tetap dipertahankan, seperti yang sudah dilakukan selama berabad-abad lamanya.

Karena tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya…

**oooooooooooooo**

Malam itu adalah malam yang sama dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Gelap, tanpa matahari. Langit malam yang selalu gelap juga tetap sama, diisi rembulan yang selalu terlihat besar, tak peduli seberapapun bagian yang terlihat di langit. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di sekitarnya, tak pernah pergi.

Hanya saja, malam itu, ruangan yang seharusnya hampa seperti biasa itu mulai bergetar. Lantai dan dindingnya tak bisa diam, dan penyebabnya tentu hanya ada satu: bola kristal yang ada di sana.

Bola kristal yang biasanya hanya mampu bersinar sedikit seolah akan mati itu kini mulai mengeluarkan cahayanya. Ruangan itu mulai berwarna merah, sebagaimana cahaya yang dihasilkan bola kristal itu. Cahaya kemerahan itu semakin lama semakin terang, dan pancarannya merata ke berbagai arah di ruangan itu.

Cahaya yang muncul terlalu tiba-tiba itu langsung menghidupkan sensor pendeteksi cahaya yang dipasang di ruangan itu, dan membunyikan alarm peringatan di ruang pengawas. Petugas yang sedang berjaga saat itu langsung menginformasikan petugas lainnya untuk memeriksa ruangan itu bersama-sama.

"Bola kristal itu menyala lagi?!"

"Sudah lama sekali… tiga, atau malah empat tahun?"

"Siapa Pangeran yang akan kebagian undian kali ini?"

Para petugas sibuk berkasak-kusuk di depan ruangan itu selagi menunggu pintu dibuka. Pintu itu dikunci dengan pola sihir tertentu yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh satu dari kurang lebih 1500 petugas di sana. Dan karena sudah lama tak membukanya, petugas itu sedikit kesulitan dan jadi memakan waktu yang lebih lama.

Begitu pintu terbuka dan para petugas masuk dengan rapi, mereka terkejut saat melihat cahaya yang berpijar di depan mata mereka. Mereka begitu terkejut sampai-sampai tak ada yang mengucapkan sepatah katapun selama beberapa saat.

"Merah…" begitu kata itu lolos dari bibir salah satu petugas, yang lain seolah tertampar ke alam nyata dan kesadaran mereka kembali.

"Merah… bola kristalnya merah…"

"K-kalau begitu, hanya ada satu yang sudah pasti…"

"Y-yang itu, 'kan…?"

Selama para petugas kebingungan sedang saling melempar pandangan kaget, di bagian lain dari gedung itu, yang sebenarnya lebih terlihat seperti gedung yang berbeda dari tempat para petugas itu, sedang diadakan pertemuan besar-besaran. Di hall yang mewah itu, para pria tampan sedang berkumpul, mengobrol, bercanda, makan dan minum. Hanya sebuah pertemuan santai yang sesekali diadakan khusus untuk mereka.

"Hei, lihat itu. Itu 'kan Yang Mulia…"

"Ou, telat seperti biasa, ya."

"Kurasa kalau Sesepuh tidak menyuruhnya datang, ia akan tetap di kamarnya."

Berbagai komentar terus mengalir deras seperti bendungan bocor begitu seorang pria berkepala merah memasuki hall tersebut. Pria itu tidak menanggapi. Matanya yang juga merah terlihat redup seperti biasa. Ia terus saja berjalan menyusuri hall itu, melewati lautan vampir dan dihujani berbagai macam tatapan. Ada yang segan dan langsung diam, ada yang sebal dan langsung mencemooh, ada yang menghormati dan langsung membungkuk, ada yang biasa saja dan menyapanya ramah. Pria berkepala merah itu terus berjalan, sampai ke meja yang menyediakan buah-buahan. Ia mengambil piring dan menyendok beberapa potong semangka dan menuangnya ke piringnya, lalu mengambil garpu dan memakan semangka itu dengan gerakan yang anggun.

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia!" salam seorang vampir di sebelah pria itu, senyumnya begitu lebar sampai-sampai taringnya yang entah kenapa muncul kelihatan.

"Malam…" balas Pria Kepala Merah itu, lalu melahap semangkanya lagi.

"Hahaha, cuek seperti biasa, ya? Tak apa-apa, sih. Toh buat kami, itu bukan hal yang asing lagi. Vampir yang derajatnya tinggi seperti Anda memang harus punya harga diri seperti itu. Jual mahal kadang-kadang tidak buruk, kok. Iya 'kan? Yang Mulia Kim Jongwoon?" lanjut pria itu, lalu meminum wine dari gelasnya.

Jongwoon, Si Vampir Kepala Merah ini, masih dengan garpu dijepit di antara kedua bibirnya, menatap vampir itu sambil mengernyit. Tetapi sekejap kemudian ia langsung tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makan semangka.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Buka pintu kamarnya!"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ia marah karena diganggu?"

"Bisa-bisa dia menghajar kita semua!"

"Dia bukan vampir seperti itu, jelaskan saja pelan-pelan apa maksud kedatangan kita, dia pasti mengerti!"

Petugas yang ada tepat di depan pintu lalu melayangkan telapak tangannya beberapa cm dari depan pintu. Pola yang mengunci pintu itu memudar perlahan, membuat pintunya berderit terbuka. Petugas itu menelan ludah dan mengatur napasnya sendiri sembari mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebih lebar.

"Yang Mulia Kim Jongwoon?" panggilnya gugup. Tetapi mata khawatirnya berubah menjadi pandangan kebingungan saat mendapati kamar itu kosong sama sekali. "Tidak ada siapapun di sini," lapornya sambil menengok ke belakang. "Apa para Pangeran sedang ada pertemuan?"

"Oh, iya! Mereka sedang di hall!" seru salah satu petugas, membuat yang lain mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu, segera susul ke hall!"

**oooooooooooooo**

KRAAAKK!

Suara garpu yang dipakai Jongwoon untuk makan semangka yang tiba-tiba patah itu mengagetkan beberapa vampir di sekitarnya. Mereka menatap Jongwoon dengan bingung. Untuk beberapa saat, Jongwoon terdiam dengan wajah agak kaget sambil memegang garpu patah di depan mulutnya.

"A-ada apa, Yang Mulia?" tanya salah satu vampir, penasaran.

Bukannya menjawab, Jongwoon malah menoleh-noleh, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Biarpun ia tidak pendek jika dibandingkan vampir-vampir lain di sana, saat itu ia berjinjit dan mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi. Ia mengernyit karena tak ada apa-apa. "Sepertinya dari tadi ada yang memanggilku…?" tanya Jongwoon pelan.

"Intuisi seorang Halfwing memang selalu tajam! Tak apa, Yang Mulia. Sebentar lagi juga datang," ujar vampir lain.

Jongwoon memang tidak mengangguk atau membalas dengan kalimat lain, tetapi dari sorot matanya, vampir itu tahu kalau Jongwoon setuju dengan pernyatannya barusan. Jongwoon meletakkan garpu patahnya di pinggir meja dan mengambil garpu lain untuk menghabiskan potongan semangka yang tersisa.

"YANG MULIA KIM JONGWOON!"

Seluruh vampir di hall langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara. Tiga orang petugas berdiri di lantai dua, yang paling depan memegang pembatas koridor, yang mana adalah orang yang barusan berteriak memanggil Jongwoon. Jongwoon sendiri hanya menatap mereka datar. Namun melihat mereka yang begitu serius, Jongwoon melahap potongan semangka terakhirnya, mengembalikan piring serta garpunya di meja dan berteleportasi ke lantai dua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongwoon begitu sampai di depan mereka, kerah kemejanya berkibas sedikit. Ketiga petugas itu langsung berlutut di atas satu lutut mereka. Petugas yang paling depan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Yang Mulia, baru saja—err, bibir Anda?" ucapnya tidak nyambung, membuat dua temannya di belakang ikut mendongak. Rupanya ada air semangka yang menetes dari salah satu ujung bibir Jongwoon. Dengan canggung ia mengelapnya dengan bagian bawah pergelangan tangannya, meninggalkan noda merah di tepian bawah sarung tangan putih yang ia pakai, tetapi ia tidak peduli.

"Lanjutkan," perintahnya.

"Baik. Yang Mulia, baru saja Kristal Suci menyala, dan kami kira kali ini adalah giliran Anda, Yang Mulia Kim Jongwoon."

Pemberitahuan itu membuat seisi hall berisik. Vampir-vampir saling pandang dan berkomentar.

"Wah, penungguan hampir sepuluh tahun tidak sia-sia. Kasihan juga, sih. Tidak punya teman seangkatan."

"Empat tahun kristal itu mati, dan saat menyala ternyata giliran Si Halfwing itu, ya?"

"Padahal ia satu-satunya Halfwing yang tersisa di kerajaan ini, 'kan?"

"Kelelawar Merah memang sudah lama punah di dunia manusia, sih. Mau bagaimana lagi…"

Jongwoon hanya diam di sana, tidak bergerak ataupun bicara apapun. Selama sepuluh tahun tinggal di kerajaan, sudah beberapa kali ia melihat vampir-vampir yang harus pergi meninggalkan kerajaan karena nyala kristal itu. Sekarang begitu ia yang mengalaminya sendiri, ia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"La… lalu?" tanya Jongwoon bingung, tidak bisa menyembunyikan alisnya yang mengkerut.

"Kami akan mengantar Anda pada Sesepuh untuk konfirmasi. Nanti sisanya mereka yang akan mengurusnya untuk Anda," jawab Si Petugas. Jongwoon terdiam sebentar.

"Kita pergi sekarang."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Jongwoon berjalan dan ketiga petugas itu segera mengikutinya. Langkah vampir yang anggun tetapi cepat itu membuat para petugas itu harus sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkah dengan vampir di depan mereka. Jongwoon berjalan sambil menunduk, memikirkan hal-hal yang akan terjadi. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sesepuh padanya? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Apa yang akan vampir lain lakukan setelah ia pergi? Selama ini, apapun yang terjadi pada vampir-vampir yang pergi meninggalkan kerajaan tidak pernah diberitahu oleh Para Sesepuh. Kalau Kristal Suci yang menyala mengisyaratkan seorang vampir harus pergi, maka vampir itu akan pergi tanpa ada yang tahu jejak selanjutnya.

Seluruh vampir di Divisi Kerajaan dan memegang posisi Pangeran menginginkan giliran mereka untuk meninggalkan kerajaan cepat datang, karena menurut mereka kehidupan di sana membosankan. Ya, seluruhnya kecuali Jongwoon. Dibanding vampir lain, Jongwoon adalah satu-satunya yang sudah cukup lama berada di sana, hampir sepuluh tahun. Tetapi, ia menikmatinya dan tidak pernah berharap untuk pergi. Namun berapa kalipun ia berpikir seperti itu, takdir seorang vampir tidak bisa diubah, dan itu terjadi hari ini.

Jongwoon dengan ketiga petugas di belakangnya itu sampai di depan ruang Sesepuh. Pintu terbuka sendiri dan mereka masuk. Ruangan itu luas, sebenarnya. Tetapi bagian belakangnya sangat gelap jadi tidak terlihat tepi ruangannya. Para Sesepuh duduk di balik meja-meja mereka. Tiga Sesepuh utama duduk di meja di tengah, dan meja itu diapit dua meja lain di sisi kiri dan kanannya dalam posisi miring, berbentuk seperti trapesium tanpa alas. Beberapa meter di depan meja utama ada lambang Tetua Vampir pertama yang disorot langsung oleh cahaya yang keluar dari jendela bundar jauh di atas.

Begitu masuk, ketiga petugas yang mengawal Jongwoon langsung berdiri di sisi dinding, bergabung dengan penjaga ruangan yang berbaju zirah yang berdiri memanjang sepanjang dinding. Sementara Jongwoon berjalan sampai kedua kakinya menginjak lambang Tetua Vampir pertama yang bergambar siluet pria mancung dengan rambut klimis dari samping, rambut panjangnya dikuncir rapi di belakang dan bergelombang. Di belakang pria itu terdapat siluet sayap kelelawar yang tidak menyatu dengan punggungnya. Lambang itu bulat, dan di tepiannya terdapat pola sihir kuno yang sangat rumit, dan Jongwoon tidak pernah repot-repot berusaha membacanya, sesering apapun ia melihat lambang itu.

Jongwoon berhenti di atas lambang itu, lalu menjatuhkan diri di atas lutut kanannya.

"Yang Mulia Kim Jongwoon…" ucap Sesepuh utama yang duduk di tengah. Orang itu sudah tua—tentu saja. Rambut putihnya sudah tipis dan bentuk rahangnya aneh sampai-sampai Jongwoon saja malas melihatnya. Matanya kecil seperti garis, hidungnya seperti beo dan jarak antara alis dan matanya sangat jauh, sampai sulit dibedakan mana kelopak mata dan mana dahi. "Sepuluh tahun Anda tinggal di sini… jujur saja, sejak aku menjabat jadi Sesepuh 476 tahun yang lalu, belum pernah ada vampir lain yang harus menunggu selama itu. Bahkan dari Halfwing sekalipun, Anda yang paling lama. Anda satu-satunya di lima abad terakhir ini…"

"Sekarang, Yang Mulia…" lanjut Sesepuh yang lain, yang duduk di sisi kiri Sesepuh yang baru saja bicara. Yang ini terlihat seperti orang tua biasa. Gemuk, bagian atas kepalanya botak. Alisnya tebal dan tatapan matanya menyebalkan. "Waktu anda sudah tiba. Kami yakin Anda tidak tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan pada Anda."

Jongwoon masih menunduk dan ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Tuan Sesepuh," aku Jongwoon.

"Sesungguhnya kami akan mengirim anda ke dunia manusia, seperti vampir-vampir yang sebelumnya."

Kali ini Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget. Ia mengangkatnya begitu tiba-tiba, seolah seperti akan menyentak kepalanya sampai putus dari lehernya, dan itu membuat beberapa Sesepuh di depannya kaget. "Ke dunia manusia?!" tanyanya. "T-tapi…!"

"Itulah yang selalu kami lakukan pada vampir yang meninggalkan kerajaan. Tak terkecuali Anda. Waktu Anda sudah tiba, Yang Mulia. Seluruh vampir termasuk Anda seharusnya sudah tahu, 'kan? Vampir berasal dari manusia. Hal yang Anda tak tahu adalah vampir membutuhkan darah manusia untuk hidup. Tak selamanya Anda akan berada di sini, Yang Mulia. Semua vampir akan dikembalikan pada manusia."

Jongwoon menatap para Sesepuh itu dengan tidak percaya. Ia terlihat belum bisa mencerna penjelasan Sesepuh barusan. Semua vampir tahu itu dunia yang berbeda dengan mereka, dan butuh sihir khusus untuk melewati ruang dan waktu untuk pergi ke sana. Di seluruh dunia setan, yang menguasai sihir itu hanyalah para Sesepuh setiap ras, Para Tetua, dan penyihir yang mempelajarinya.

Selama mereka di kerajaan, mereka tidak diberitahu banyak soal dunia manusia, kecuali mengenai dunia itu dihuni banyak, yah, _manusia_. Karena tak tahu apa-apa itulah, dunia manusia bukanlah obrolan sehari-hari para vampir, dan pergi ke sana mungkin adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal bagi mereka. Dan mungkin akan jadi hal terakhir yang akan mereka pikirkan.

"Karena Kristal Suci sudah menunjukkan bahwa Anda yang harus segera dikirim, kami harus segera mengirim Anda. Untuk persiapan sihir Menembus Ruang dan Waktu butuh waktu 3 jam, dan itu bisa kami lakukan kapan saja. Kalau Anda belum siap, kami akan memberi waktu seminggu untuk bersiap-siap… dengan syarat tidak boleh keluar kamar. Kapan Anda mau berangkat?"

Ruangan itu mendadak menjadi hening karena Jongwoon tidak langsung menjawab. Vampir berambut merah itu terdiam, matanya yang juga merah menatap tajam ke arah lantai. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menunduk lebih dalam. "Secepatnya," katanya akhirnya.

Sesepuh utama yang duduk di kiri berdiri. "Siapkan sihir untuk Menembus Ruang dan Waktu! Pengiriman akan segera dilakukan! Jangan ada cacat apapun dan lakukan secepatnya!"

Para penjaga berbaju zirah yang berdiri di tepi dinding langsung mengangkat tombaknya dan berlarian keluar. Tiga petugas yang tadi mengawal Jongwoon juga ikut keluar.

Jongwoon lalu perlahan-lahan berdiri, masih dengan kepala menunduk. Sesepuh utama yang duduk di tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Yang Mulia Kim Jongwoon… persiapan sihirnya akan memakan waktu 3 jam… selama 3 jam itu kami akan menyuntik Anda dengan sihir baru agar Anda tidak kesulitan nanti di dunia manusia…" ucapnya. Kata-katanya begitu pelan dan lembut, membuat Jongwoon mendengarkannya dengan serius. "Apa ada kata-kata terakhir yang ingin Anda katakan sebelum meninggalkan kerajaan… Yang Mulia?"

Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya, tatapan matanya menajam, warna matanya entah kenapa semakin jelas dan cerah. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya sejajar dengan wajah, jari-jarinya lurus ke atas dan jempolnya menekuk di samping telapaknya. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di dada kirinya, jempolnya berada di tengah tulang selangkanya. Untuk sesaat, cincin yang ia pakai di telunjuk kirinya bersinar. Semua Sesepuh yang ada di sana kaget melihat pose itu. "Aku bersumpah atas nama Klan Halfwing dan semua vampir di dunia ini, aku tidak akan memegang janji yang tak bisa kugenggam dengan jari-jariku, menjilat ludah dari mulutku sendiri, dan mengatakan kebohongan dengan lidahku. Jika terjadi salah satu, dua atau ketiganya, maka tubuhku akan lebur menjadi abu yang terbakar di udara."

Sesaat, atmosfir di ruang Sesepuh terasa begitu berat. Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa Jongwoon akan mengatakan sumpah seperti itu. Sumpah setiap vampir mengandung kutukan yang _selalu_ menjadi nyata, entah kutukan itu ditujukan pada diri sendiri atau orang lain. Setiap vampir membawa kutukan itu, dan tidak banyak yang menggunakannya.

Jongwoon menurunkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan menuju ruang persiapan," katanya sambil menunduk, lalu membalik badan dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Entah aku harus bilang dia sombong, kelewat percaya diri atau terlalu berani… tapi, mengutuk diri sendiri seperti itu…" ujar salah satu Sesepuh begitu Jongwoon pergi, sengaja tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kim Jongwoon… ia menanggung beban sebagai penerus terakhir Klan Halfwing yang begitu disegani di seluruh Dunia Setan… tentu saja ia punya harga diri seperti itu juga," komentar Sesepuh utama yang duduk di tengah. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepuasan—atau mungkin kebanggaan.

**oooooooooooooo**

Seorang vampir terdiam dengan mata membelalak saat ia melewati kamar Jongwoon, bahkan sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia menahan napas. Nama Kim Jongwoon dan lambang Halfwing di bawahnya yang terukir rapi di daun pintu itu memudar perlahan-lahan sampai hilang sama sekali. Tak lama, muncul tulisan tipis yang berupa proyeksi sederhana yang bertuliskan 'kosong.' Vampir itu mengernyit melihat pintu itu, lalu mengatur napasnya sendiri. Ia menutup matanya, lalu membungkuk di depan pintu itu.

"Selamat jalan, Yang Mulia Kim Jongwoon."

* * *

A/n:Helo heloooo :D  
Saya balik lagi dengan sebuah vamfic terbaruu, semoga kalian gak bosen yah, hehehe

Kali ini yang jelas beda dengan vamfic yang sebelumnya adalaaaaah, Vampire!Jongwoon~ yeaaay!

Di sini ceritanya gak ada yang sama dengan vamfic sebelumnya. Sama-sama di Korea, sih. Tapi alur, latar keseluruhan, dasar cerita, penokohannya akan saya buat berbeda. Mungkin tokohnya juga enggak sama dengan vamfic sebelumnya.  
Dan, di sini mungkin ceritanya agak _njelimet_ (?) dibandingkan vamfic yang sebelumnya karena mengenai vampirnya itu sendiri terlalu banyak detil yang saya buat -_- tapi bakal saya jelasin pelan-pelan kook, oke?

Oiya, selain itu, saya gak akan cuman pake nama-nama anak Suju doang. Mungkin pake nama-nama artis yang dinaungi SM kayak SHINee, TVXQ!, atau malah ex-SM kayak JYJ? Saya mungkin juga pake nama artis dari luar SM, hehehe :D

Ya intinya gitu, lah. Males jelasin banyak-banyak -_-

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	2. Vampire and A Human

Title:Those Creepy Fangs – Prolog  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Didatangi dan dicintai makhluk bertaring pengisap darah bukan salah satu dari cita-cita seorang Kim Ryeowook, tapi itu karena dia tidak tahu takdir macam apa yang sudah disusun untuknya.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – A Vampire and A Human's Wallet**

Secara umum, telah diketahui bahwa manusia tinggal di seluruh belahan bumi. Manusia hidup berdampingan dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang lain, seperti hewan dan tumbuhan.

Tentu manusia berpikir bahwa merekalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna, karena diberkati akal yang melebihi semua makhluk di bumi ini. Hanya saja mengenai hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk lain yang berbeda dunia, manusia tidak pernah tahu mengenai itu.

Makhluk-makhluk dalam mitos seperti vampir, penyihir, werewolf, cyclops, elf dan lain-lain itu sebenarnya nyata. Di masa lalu, duluuu sekali, mereka hidup berdampingan bersama manusia. Hanya saja, karena cara hidup mereka dengan manusia sangat berbeda, manusia membenci mereka.

Akhirnya, untuk menghindari konflik berkepanjangan yang bisa menyebabkan perang tak diinginkan, makhluk-makhluk tersebut membuat replika bumi yang dibatasi oleh ruang dan waktu dan tinggal di sana. Karena mereka jumlahnya tidak banyak dan hanya hidup di beberapa bagian bumi, tidak semua orang tahu mengenai mereka. Saat manusia melapor bahwa makhluk-makhluk itu menghilang, kebanyakan tidak percaya. Manusia di daerah lain menganggap itu dongeng daerah setempat, dan cerita terus berlangsung secara turun- temurun.

Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, masih tidak ada manusia yang percaya dengan keberadan makhluk-makhluk lain itu. Mereka sebenarnya tidak sadar, bahwa ada keajaiban di depan mata mereka...

**oooooooooooooo**

Kim Jongwoon, di Kota Seoul.

Dengan mantel tiga perempatnya yang putih bersih dan ditutup dari kancing paling atas sampai kancing di depan sabuknya, celana hitam longgar yang bagian bawahnya dimasukkan ke dalam sepatu boots, ia menoleh-noleh ke sekitarnya. Saat itu malam di dunia manusia, dan sangat sepi. Ia berbalik dan melihat sebuah bangunan besar dan luas. Sebenarnya di depan gedung itu jelas-jelas tertulis bahwa itu adalah universitas, yang sayangnya ditulis dalam huruf Hangul.

Dalam hati, ia menyalahkan Sesepuh yang tidak memberitahunya soal tulisan ini. Para vampir hanya menggunakan huruf latin untuk baca-tulis dan Bahasa Inggris sebagai sarana komunikasi. Sesepuh sudah membekalinya sihir agar bisa bicara Bahasa Korea dan itu justru membuatnya semakin menyalahkan mereka karena tidak sekalian memberi sihir agar bisa baca-tulisnya juga.

Ia lalu melihat seorang lelaki kecil berjalan cepar meninggalkan gedung besar yang sedang ditatapnya. Setelah sekian lama, setelah beberapa tahun, Kim Jongwoon menyeringai.

"Itu dia."

**oooooooooooooo**

Lelaki bertubuh kecil itu berjalan dengan cepat karena sadar ini sudah terlalu malam. Ia pulang telat lagi. Sebenarnya ia sudah sering sekali pulang malam—dan selalu berjalan dengan cepat juga.

Langkah kaki Jongwoon yang terlalu lembut dan anggun tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, membuat lelaki yang sedang ia ikuti tidak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali. Jongwoon dapat menyusul anak itu dengan mudah karena langkah vampir memang selalu cepat. Ia berada sekitar tujuh langkah di belakang anak itu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa anak itu sadar sedang diikuti.

Begitu ada lampu yang bersinar di belakang Jongwoon dan bayangannya memanjang dan mencapai tempat anak itu, keduanya berhenti. Jongwoon menatap manusia di depannya dalam diam. Ia sudah ketahuan.

Sedetik kemudian, manusia itu lari, dan Jongwoon mengejarnya. Jongwoon dapat merasakan ketakutan manusia itu, padahal saat itu Jongwoon sengaja menahan diri agar tidak berlari terlalu cepat, jadi jarak mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Manusia itu tidak terlihat akan menghentikan larinya, padahal jarak yang ditempuh sudah cukup jauh, dan itu membuat Jongwoon lelah. Bukan lelah secara fisik, tetapi lelah menghadapi manusia yang dinilainya agak kepala batu ini.

**oooooooooooooo**

Lelaki bertubuh kecil yang baru pulang dari kampusnya itu bernama Kim Ryeowook. Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia berlari. Satu-satunya alasan ia berlari adalah sebuah sosok yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tidak tahu siapa itu atau apa tujuannya, tetapi Ryeowook tidak mau tahu dan ingin segera sampai di rumah.

Sambil berlari, Ryeowook memikirkan kehidupannya belakangan ini. Apa ia berbuat jahat pada seseorang? Apa ia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Ia memikirkan semua hal buruk yang mungkin baru-baru ini ia lakukan, yang mungkin ia lupa. Ingatannya selalu bagus, dan ia tidak ingat sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Lalu apa motivasi orang di belakang itu mengikutinya? Ryeowook benar-benar membuat skenario terburuk di kepalanya; perampokan, penculikan, perbudakan, pelecehan, sampai pembunuhan. Sebenarnya sesaat ia pikir agak berlebihan, tetapi normal-normal saja untuk membuat asumsi pesimis dalam keadaan menakutkan seperti ini.

Ryeowook yakin sudah berlari secepatnya, makanya ia tidak siap saat orang yang mengikutinya itu berhasil menyusulnya. Tubuhnya kaku saat melihat rambut merah berkibas pelan di depan wajahnya. Sepasang mata yang sehitam malam itu justru membuatnya semakin takut. Tapi satu hal yang jelas, sejak tadi ia tidak berharap untuk diikuti pria yang… setampan ini. Dari tadi yang ia pikirkan adalah pria botak kekar dengan tato naga di lengannya. Tapi yang ini bukan hanya tampan, tapi juga rapi, terawat dan bahkan elegan, membuatnya makin kaku.

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk saat ia melihat benda familiar di tangan pria itu, jadi tangannya bergerak untuk meraba kantung belakangnya. Itu dompetnya. Ia membelalak saat pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan melangkah pergi. Rasanya ia ingin menangis saat melihat pria itu menghilang dalam belokan yang gelap, dan saat ingat di dalam dompet itu ada uang tunai dan banyak kartu-kartu yang penting. Salah satu skenario terburuknya jadi nyata. Ia kecopetan.

**oooooooooooooo**

Sinar matahari pagi menembus selembar gorden yang digantung di bagian dalam kusen jendela sebuah kamar. Gorden putih itu tidak bergerak sama sekali karena semua ventilasi dan jendela di kamar itu ditutup, dengan alasan ACnya sedang menyala.

Saat Ryeowook membuka matanya, ia sama sekali tidak ada semangat untuk bangkit dari kasur. Setelah kejadian semalam, ia merasa kehidupannya akan menjadi agak suram. Ia tidak yakin punya waktu dan keinginan sebanyak itu untuk membuat ulang semua kartu di dalam dompetnya. Ia merengut, sadar semakin ia memikirkannya, semuanya akan jadi makin sulit.

Semalas apapun Ryeowook untuk bangun, ia tetap bukan tipe orang yang suka berlama-lama di kasur setelah bangun. Jadi detik berikutnya ia sudah duduk dan menghela napas lelah. Ryeowook hanya tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil, jadi begitu ia mengedarkan pandangan, ia bisa saja melihat seluruh isi rumahnya. Namun belum sempat seluruh rumahnya terlihat, matanya berhenti di sofa dekat jendela, lalu membelalak.

Laki-laki berambut merah tadi malam sedang duduk di sana. Ia tidak memakai mantel dan bootnya, hanya memakai kaus biru gelap berlengan panjang berkerah tinggi menutupi leher dan celana jeans hitam. Ia duduk dengan tangan kanan di balik sandaran sofa, kaki kiri naik ke atas sofa, pahanya hampir menyentuh dadanya, dan tangan kirinya ada di tengah pahanya yang naik. Matanya yang begitu gelap menatap Ryeowook dalam-dalam.

"Kau!" jerit Ryeowook sambil menunjuk Si Kepala Merah itu dengan telunjuknya. "Kau yang tadi malam! Ngapain ke sini! Ini rumahku!"

"Berisik, aku cuman mau balikin ini," keluh Si Kepala Merah itu sambil melempar dompet Ryeowook ke arah kasur. Sesaat Ryeowook merasa lengan pria itu pasti kuat, karena bisa melempar dompetnya sejauh itu. Sadar tidak ada gunanya berpikir seperti itu, ia menyambar dompetnya dan memeriksa isinya. Si Kepala Merah itu mendecih. "Aku nggak ngambil apa-apa."

Isi dompetnya memang tidak berkurang dan itu membuat Ryeowook menghela napas lega, lalu mengamankan dompetnya di belakangnya. Ia menatap pria di seberangnya dengan curiga. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Kau," jawab pria itu sambil tersenyum miring.

"A-apa?" tanpa alasan yang jelas, wajah Ryeowook memerah. "Kenapa kau mengambil dompetku?"

"Karena aku mau memastikan kalau aku tidak salah orang." Jongwoon menunjuk Ryeowook. "Kau Kim Ryeowook, 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau mengembalikan dompetku?"

Jongwoon merengut saat mendengar Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi ia sadar mungkin ini belum waktunya ia yang bertanya. "Aku nggak butuh."

Ryeowook mengernyit heran. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang mengambil dompet orang lain dengan sengaja, hanya untuk melihat tanda pengenalnya, lalu sengaja mengikuti ke rumahnya untuk mengembalikannya. Sampai bilang tidak butuh segala? Sebenarnya Ryeowook agak tersinggung mendengarnya. Di dalam dompet itu ada uang yang tidak sedikit, ada kartu ATM, kartu kredit, kupon restoran, dan voucher diskon di supermarket. Bahkan ada tiket bioskop yang filmnya bisa ditonton akhir minggu ini! Lalu apanya yang _tidak butuh_? Entah Ryeowook harus bilang orang ini baik hati atau aneh.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ke sini?" tanya Ryeowook, berharap mendapat jawaban, 'aku hanya mau mengembalikan dompetmu,' lagi, lalu pria itu pulang dan ia bisa hidup seperti biasa. Tapi apa yang dilakukan lelaki Kepala Merah itu benar-benar di luar dugaan.

Lelaki itu berdiri dari sofa, lalu berlutut di atas lutut kanannya, telapak tangan kirinya datar di atas lantai, dan telapak tangan kanannya di atas dada kirinya. "Kim Ryeowook… aku ke sini atas petunjuk takdir, aku melakukan seperti yang telah diperintahkan padaku. Tak ada kesalahan yang terjadi sejak aku melangkah di dunia ini. Jadi mulai saat ini, terimalah aku dan biarkan aku berada di sisimu."

Hening.

Ryeowook kaku di tempat, rahangnya jatuh, matanya membelalak. _Cowok ini apa-apaan, sih?_ pikir Ryeowook panik. Ia tidak mau mempercayai apa yang baru ia lihat dan dengar. Ia berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Ia berharap tidak ada pria yang mengikutinya malam-malam lalu mengambil dompetnya, masuk ke rumahnya untuk mengembalikan dompetnya esok harinya, dan sekarang berlutut dan bahkan… entahlah, menyerakan diri?

"Bicara apa kau?! Ka-kalau tak ada urusan, cepat pergi!" seru Ryeowook, jelas-jelas panik. Si Kepala Merah itu masih berlutut, tetapi ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ryeowook semakin merasa terintimidasi oleh mata gelap pria itu. "Berdiri, kau tak perlu berlutut seperti itu."

Pria itu berdiri perlahan. "Apa maksudmu aku tak ada urusan?" tanyanya, matanya menatap manusia di depannya dengan dalam sampai Ryeowook merasa akan menangis kapan saja. "Ini urusan hidup atau mati. Makan atau dimakan. Mana bisa aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja kau harus pergi! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!"

"Benar juga. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan pantas. Astaga, di mana sopan santunku?" katanya, bicara sendiri. "Aku Kim Jongwoon, aku baru dikirim ke sini tadi malam untuk mencarimu. Aku…" Jongwoon berhenti sebentar. "…kalau aku bilang aku ini vampir, kau percaya, tidak?"

Ryeowook mengernyit. "Apa? Tentu saja tidak. Dan apa maksudmu mencariku?"

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang, itu takdir. Kim Ryeowook, 22 tahun. 21 Juni. Masih sekolah, tinggal sendiri, asli orang Incheon. Betul tidak? Mereka cuman bilang itu, sih."

Ryeowook membelalak kaget. "Apa? Siapa 'mereka'? Kenapa 'mereka' itu ingin kau mencariku?"

"Kalau kau membiarkanku menjelaskan, kau akan tahu."

Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon dengan kernyitan di wajahnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkan. "Ya, sudah. Tolong jelaskan."

**oooooooooooooo**

Vampir adalah salah satu jenis makhluk dalam keluarga Setan. Dunia Setan dipimpin oleh Para Tetua, yang merupakan perwakilan dari tiap jenis setan. Setiap jenis setan dipimpin oleh Para Sesepuh, yang dianggap dituakan dan lebih berpengalaman serta lebih berilmu.

Vampir sendiri berasal dari manusia. Manusia yang digigit kelelawar yang telah disuntik kristal sihir akan mati, lalu dibekukan dalam lachryma selama 100 tahun agar menjadi vampir sempurna. Lachryma, sesuai namanya, adalah air mata manusia yang dikumpulkan selama ratusan tahun oleh Para Sesepuh. Air mata yang digunakan adalah air mata emosional, bukan air mata karena terkena debu atau memotong bawang. Air mata emosional ini dipilih agar sifat manusia yang dibawa tidak akan hilang meskipun telah menjadi vampir.

Seperti yang telah diketahui kebanyakan orang, vampir memakan darah. Untuk vampir yang dianggap 'level'-nya lebih rendah, setelah proses pembekuan selesai akan langsung dilepas ke dunia manusia. Padahal vampir di 'level' ini terpilih secara acak, ada yang masih kecil, sudah remaja atau sudah dewasa. Yang sulit adalah apabila masih bayi atau balita. Vampir-vampir ini biasanya setelah tinggal di dunia manusia akan hidup selayaknya manusia biasa, memiliki keluarga angkat, sekolah dan bekerja. Tapi tentu saja mereka tetap minum darah.

Untuk vampir yang dianggap memiliki 'level' yang lebih tinggi, setelah jadi vampir tidak akan langsung dilepas, tapi ditahan dulu di Dunia Vampir. Vampir di tingkatan ini juga minum darah manusia, dan tentu saja bisa manusia yang mana saja. Tetapi vampir ini memiliki satu orang manusia khusus yang darahnya bisa memberikan energi penuh pada mereka. Sampai manusia khusus ini siap, vampir di tingkatan ini akan tetap ditahan di Dunia Vampir. Karena itu, vampir yang 'level'-nya tinggi ini biasanya sudah dewasa.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon berdiri di antara kasur dan sofa. Kedua tangannya ada di saku celananya dan dia sudah memakai mantelnya, tetapi ia tetap bertelanjang kaki. Ia terus berjalan ke sana ke mari selama bercerita, tidak bisa diam sama sekali. Sementara Ryeowook duduk di lantai di sisi kiri kasur sambil memeluk kakinya, bahu kanannya disenderkan ke tepian kasur. Sudah beberapa kali Jongwoon menyuruhnya naik karena di lantai dingin, tetapi Ryeowook bersikeras untuk duduk di sana.

"Kenapa, sih?" tanya Ryeowook, suaranya terdengar lesu. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa percaya pada apapun yang kau katakan barusan?"

Jongwoon menatapnya lalu menghela napas. "Apa kau perlu bukti?"

"Enggak!" jerit Ryeowook, ada keputusasaan dalam suaranya. "Aku enggak perlu bukti apapun! Harusnya tadi aku nggak minta dijelaskan… ceritamu itu sangat aneh! Kenapa juga aku harus percaya pada orang yang tidak kukenal sama sekali…" lanjutnya. Ia lalu menatap Jongwoon sedih. "Apa kau amnesia? Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Apa? Tidak."

"Sepertinya aku harus menyuruhmu pergi."

"Kau tidak bisa."

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Ini rumahku."

"Tapi aku—"

"Pergi."

"Kau harus mendengarkanku—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apa-apa lagi jadi keluarlah!" seru Ryeowook, tidak tahan lagi. "Kumohon."

Jongwoon menghela napas, lalu bergerak ke sisi sofa dan mengambil sepatunya yang ia letakkan di sana. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan menghela napas lagi, yang ini terdengar lelah. "Kau tahu, melihatmu seperti ini, aku jadi berpikir kalau manusia itu tidak punya fantasi. Apa salahnya percaya pada hal aneh yang menakjubkan seperti yang baru kuceritakan? Apakah daya khayalmu kurang atau kau berusaha jadi manusia normal, yang tidak percaya bahwa di depan matamu ada pria—yah, _vampir_ yang dipenuhi keajaiban?"

"Fantasi itu bukan sesuatu yang vital dan manusia akan baik-baik saja tanpa itu. Aku memang berusaha jadi normal karena normal itu sehat. Keluarlah."

"Dari tadi aku tidak bohong lho."

"Aku tidak peduli. Kok kau tidak pergi-pergi sih?"

"Maaf. Aku pergi dulu."

"Tidak usah pamit. Jangan kembali lagi."

Jongwoon mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mulai berjalan. Ryeowook tidak memperhatikan saat Jongwoon melangkah keluar, tetapi ia tidak bisa mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Pria itu berjalan dengan terlalu lembut sampai-sampai seolah telapak kakinya membelai lantai. Setelah Jongwoon sampai di depan, ada jeda sesaat dan Ryeowook yakin Jongwoon sedang memakai sepatunya. Begitu terdengar suara pintu ditutup, Ryeowook langsung menggeram dengan kesal dan menjatuhkan diri ke belakang, di atas lantai rumahnya yang dingin.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri koridor kampusnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, pandangan matanya menyiratkan bahwa apapun yang ada di depannya menyebalkan, alisnya menukik ke dalam. Lee Sungmin, kakak kelas sekaligus teman akrabnya, memasang wajah lelah terhadap Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-_ah_… kamu kenapa, sih?" tanyanya bingung. "Wajahmu nggak enak dilihat, tahu. Senyum, dong. Senyum." Sungmin mengangkat kedua telunjuknya ke kedua ujung bibirnya, lalu menarik telunjuk dan bibirnya ke atas bersamaan, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Berisik, ah. Moodku lagi jelek, nih," gerutu Ryeowook.

Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dan wajahnya kembali datar. "Ada masalah apa, sih?"

"Aku malas curhat."

"Tumben."

"Biarkan aku."

Sungmin berhenti melangkah karena ia sudah ada di depan kelasnya. Ryeowook ikut berhenti, tapi tetap tidak menatap Sungmin. Ia masih cemberut dan memandang ke arah lain. Sungmin menghela napas, lalu menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan.

"Kalau kelasku sudah selesai aku akan ada di kantin untuk segelas jus jeruk. Aku akan menyiapkan satu kursi untukmu, jadi kalau mau datang, datang saja, ya?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Sungmin menunggu dan ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Ketika Ryeowook mengangguk, Sungmin tersenyum dan menepuk bahunya dua kali.

"Sampai nanti."

Mata Ryeowook mengikuti Sungmin saat kakak kelasnya itu masuk kelas, lalu menghela napas, memutar tubuh, dan berjalan ke kelasnya.

Sungmin sudah duduk di kursinya. Tasnya di atas meja, punggungnya menempel di sandaran kursi dan badannya agak melorot. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, kakinya diselonjorkan di bawah meja, satu kaki di atas kaki yang lain dan matanya mengarah ke atas, menatap langit-langit kelas melalui lensa kacamatanya.

Ia lalu memandang mejanya selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, tanpa melihat siapapun atau apapun, bola matanya bergerak ke kanan.

"Ryeowook… dia benar-benar _terasa_ aneh hari ini…" ujarnya pelan.

**oooooooooooooo**

Sesuai kata-katanya, Lee Sungmin benar-benar ada di kantin sewaktu Ryeowook ke sana untuk memastikan. Lelaki berkacamata itu sedang membaca sebuah novel, kelihatannya 100 halaman lagi ia selesai membacanya. Di atas mejanya benar-benar ada segelas jus jeruk yang kelihatannya baru diteguk tiga kali. Ada sebungkus kentang goreng di sana, kentangnya masih banyak.

Ryeowook ragu untuk menyusulnya ke sana atau tidak, karena ia benar-benar dalam mood yang tidak baik dan tidak terlalu ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun. Dalam hati ia benar-benar menyalahkan _vampir_ (dia sebenarnya tidak yakin mau menyebutnya begitu) yang aneh itu tadi pagi. Tapi saat ia mengangkat kepala lagi, Sungmin sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, melambai, memberi isyarat untuk mendekatinya, dan menunjuk kursi kosong di depannya. Mau tak mau Ryeowook menghampirinya juga.

Sungmin masih tersenyum saat Ryeowook menarik kursinya dan duduk di atasnya. "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang," ujarnya. "Kau lapar? Mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah," jawab Ryeowook sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Ey, ini sudah jam makan siang. Biarkan aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu, ayolah."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, sandwhich hari ini terlihat enak." Sungmin tersenyum lebih lebar, meletakkan pembatas buku di dalam novelnya, lalu berdiri.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu, tunggu ya."

Sungmin pergi ke counter dan menunjuk sandwhich yang selalu jadi menu andalan kantin dan makanan paling laris yang jadi favorit semua mahasiswa di sana. Juru masak di kantin selalu membuatnya dalam skala besar, dan biasanya tiap hari isinya selalu berbeda. Sungmin kembali dengan sebungkus sandwhich di tangannya dan jus jeruk di tangan yang lain. Begitu sampai di mejanya, ia meletakkan kedua makanan itu di depan Ryeowook dan mengisyaratkan Ryeowook untuk segera menyantapnya.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_," ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil jusnya dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Nah, kalau kamu tersenyum seperti itu 'kan lebih enak dilihat. Punya wajah manis nggak ada gunanya kalau nggak tersenyum, tahu," ujar Sungmin sambil menggigit kentang gorengnya. Ryeowook tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Kalau bukan karena _Hyung_, mungkin aku masih cemberut sampai besok."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Makannya pelan-pelan saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk, lalu menggigit sandwhichnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Sungmin mengambil dua batang kentang goreng dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya sambil membuka novelnya di bagian ia meletakkan pembatasnya tadi.

"_Hyung_," panggil Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Mata Sungmin naik dari novelnya ke wajah Ryeowook, lalu wajahnya ikut naik, ia masih tersenyum. "_Hyung_… tahu vampir, kan?" mendengar pertanyaan Ryeowook, senyum Sungmin menghilang.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sungmin, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan menutup novelnya lagi. Ia tidak peduli walaupun barusan ia bahkan belum membaca satu kalimat.

"Apa yang _Hyung_ tahu soal vampir?"

"Hmm… vampir makhluk mitologi, iya. Istilah vampirnya sendiri baru populer di abad ke-18, di daerah Eropa. Versinya berubah-ubah dari masa ke masa, dan bahkan tiap daerah punya vampirnya sendiri. Orang-orang jaman dahulu percaya sekali akan adanya vampir, lalu sekarang, entahlah. Soal ada tidaknya vampir itu masih dipertanyakan banyak orang, tapi yang jelas, sampai sekarangpun masih ada orang yang percaya tentang keberadaan vampir.

Vampir versi modern ini… yah, kau tahu sendirilah. Tampan, klimis, rapi, elegan, pakai setelan lengkap, jubah panjang, bisa berubah jadi kelelawar, mati kalau kena sinar matahari… tapi itu hanya imajinasi orang-orang saja. Versi aslinya, yah, siapa yang tahu? Bahkan ada atau tidaknya saja tidak jelas."

Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk dengan kagum. "Wahh… bagaimana _Hyung _bisa tahu begitu banyak?" Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mengetuk-ngetuk bukunya dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku banyak membaca. Mungkin, _terlalu_ banyak. Tapi membaca itu bagus. Lebih dari 50% informasi bisa didapat dari membaca. Kau juga harus lebih banyak membaca."

"Aku sudah banyak baca, kok."

"Aku tahu, tapi cobalah koran, ensiklopedi, sejarah dan biografi." Ryeowook terkekeh malu, lalu menggigit sandwhichnya lagi. Sungmin menyeruput jus jeruknya, kali ini agak cepat, sampai isinya tinggal setengah. "Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya tentang vampir?"

"Um…" Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya, agak ragu untuk menjawab, dan itu membuat Sungmin mengangkat satu alisnya. "Tiba-tiba aku ingin belajar tentang mitos-mitos," katanya.

"Apa hubungannya dengan jurusan senimu?"

"Memangnya salah?"

Sungmin tertawa. "Tidak, sih. Di perpustakaan banyak buku tentang mitos lokal dan internasional. Dekat rak buku-buku sejarah. Carilah di sana. Bukunya sudah lama, kertasnya sudah menguning dan baunya tidak enak, tapi isinya bagus."

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook sudah pulang 47 menit yang lalu. Sandwhichnya sudah habis dan gelas jus jeruknya sudah kosong. Lee Sungmin, entah kenapa masih duduk di sana. Ia tidak menyentuh novelnya sejak Ryeowook pulang dan hanya sibuk SMSan dengan dosennya. Setelah ia mengirim pesan ke-12, ia mengunci layar ponsel touchscreennya dan menempelkan bagian atasnya ke bibirnya.

"Vampir, ya…" katanya pelan. Ia mengambil novelnya dan berdiri. "Sepertinya aku harus baca buku mitos lagi." Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan kantin, menuju perpustakaan.

* * *

A/n:Oke, ini… kayak gak ada ceritanya :" tapi ini adalah awal jadi segalanya (?) jadi mohon bersabar dengan sayaaa

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	3. Tale of Vampire

**CHAPTER 2 – Tale of Vampire**

Title:Those Creepy Fangs – Tale of Vampire  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Didatangi dan dicintai makhluk bertaring pengisap darah bukan salah satu dari cita-cita seorang Kim Ryeowook, tapi itu karena dia tidak tahu takdir macam apa yang sudah disusun untuknya.

A/n:Ini telat tapi whtvr TT

* * *

"Oh! Selamat datang!"

Ryeowook membatu di ambang pintu. Lelaki berkepala merah yang baru diusirnya tadi pagi itu sudah ada di rumahnya _lagi_. Kali ini ia bahkan tidak memakai baju, menampakkan dadanya yang bidang. Saat itu Ryeowook baru sadar kalau Jongwoon mengenakan kalung rantai perak yang ia kira bandulnya salib, tapi ternyata bandulnya pedang yang bentuknya hampir seperti salib.

"Kau… apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku lagi?!" geram Ryeowook, ia melempar tasnya ke lantai dengan marah, membuat Jongwoon tersentak kaget

"Aku bingung kalau di luar. Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku baru sampai di sini jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak ada kerjaan, jadi balik ke sini lagi saja," jelas Jongwoon, mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Lagipula, bukannya aku juga sudah bilang kalau aku ke sini untukmu, untuk mengabdi padamu, untuk melindungimu."

"Apaan, sih. Aku sengaja tinggal sendiri supaya bisa jaga diri sendiri, tahu. Aku tak perlu dijaga lelaki seperti kau," decih Ryeowook.

"Banyak hal buruk yang bisa terjadi padamu, lho."

"Memang. Dari dulu, dan akan tetap seperti itu."

"Vampir itu kuat, lho."

Ryeowook menggeram. "Kenapa kau ngotot kalau kau ini vampir, sih?"

"Ho…" Jongwoon mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Sepertinya kau butuh bukti kali ini."

Ryeowook menghela napas lelah. "Ya, sudah. Aku memang butuh bukti otentik. Cepat tunjukkan padaku," katanya, menyerah.

Wajah Jongwoon yang tadinya santai berubah menjadi sangat tajam. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan Ryeowook memperhatikan saat dua gigi taring di deretan gigi atas lelaki itu memanjang dan sisinya menjadi bergerigi. Gigi itu berhenti tumbuh setelah panjangnya mencapai dua kali panjang sebelumnya, dan Ryeowook tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya. Jongwoon mengangkat tangannya secara horizontal di depan mulutnya, lalu menyipitkan mata saat kuku-kukunya memanjang dan menajam. Ryeowook bergetar ketakutan di tempatnya, kaku.

"Mataku," ujar Jongwoon sambil menunjuk mata kanannya dengan telunjuknya yang runcing. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu juga, tapi terlalu berbahaya. Jadi tak akan kulakukan. Aku cuman bisa bilang kalau mataku sebenarnya merah—hampir samalah dengan rambutku. Aku pakai lensa kontak hitam."

"Kau…" ujar Ryeowook ketika ia menemukan lagi suaranya, dan terdengar ketakutan. "Kau bukan manusia!" Ryeowook menunjuk Jongwoon, dan entah kenapa menangis.

"Memang." Jongwoon mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Gigi dan kukunya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begini! Aku harus menelepon polisi!" Ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu dengan jari gemetaran.

"Hei, kenapa kau ketakutan begitu, sih?"

"Tentu saja aku takut! Kau akan menggunakan semua itu untuk menyakitiku, atau bahkan membunuhku, kan?" jerit Ryeowook, air matanya makin deras. Jongwoon mendesis kesal, lalu menampar tangan Ryeowook, membuat ponselnya melayang ke kasur. Jongwoon mendekatkan wajahnya, dan memegang kedua bahu Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak dengar aku?" tanya Jongwoon, suaranya rendah dan penuh kekesalan. "Aku ke sini untuk melindungimu."

Jongwoon melepas tangannya karena Ryeowook terlihat sangat ketakutan. Jongwoon mundur dua langkah, lalu berlutut seperti yang ia lakukan saat pertama kali bertemu Ryeowook. "Aku akan mengulanginya," ujar Jongwoon. "Kim Ryeowook… aku ke sini atas petunjuk takdir, aku melakukan seperti yang telah diperintahkan padaku. Tak ada kesalahan yang terjadi sejak aku melangkah di dunia ini. Jadi mulai saat ini, terimalah aku dan biarkan aku berada di sisimu."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Kalaupun aku bisa, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana…"

Jongwoon mengangkat kepalanya, lalu berdiri. Ia mendekati Ryeowook lagi, kali ini dengan perlahan dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. Ryeowook tidak bergerak, menunggu. "Mulailah dengan memanggil namaku, Ryeowook-_ah_," ujar Jongwoon. "Kim Jongwoon. Coba panggil aku."

Ryeowook masih menatap Jongwoon ragu. "E… embel-embel apa yang harus kupakai?" Jongwoon tertawa kecil.

"Secara umur aku memang _jauh_ lebih tua, sih… tapi tidak usahlah. Panggil biasa saja."

Untuk alasan yang tidak terlalu jelas, wajah Ryeowook memerah. "Jong… woon…"

Senyum Jongwoon melebar, lalu ia menepuk kepala Ryeowook.

**oooooooooooooo**

Kim Jongwoon, Si Vampir.

Ia masih bertelanjang dada dan sedang melihat-lihat buku di lemari Ryeowook. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit ia berdiri di sana dan tidak menemukan satu bukupun yang memakai Bahasa Inggris. Semuanya hangul. Jongwoon sama sekali tidak mengerti huruf, cara baca dan peletakannya. Ia menemukan banyak sekali kombinasi dari beberapa bentuk yang tetap, tapi tetap saja tidak mengerti.

Ryeowook, yang saat itu sedang memasak, berkali-kali menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang Jongwoon lakukan. Sebenarnya Ryeowook khawatir kalau Jongwoon akan mengacak-acak rumahnya atau semacamnya, tapi melihat Jongwoon yang begitu tenang dan hanya melihat-lihat buku, ia tidak terlalu khawatir.

Saat Ryeowook selesai memasak dan mematikan kompor, ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah tanda seperti tato di sudut bawah punggung Jongwoon, tepatnya di pinggang kanannya. Ryeowook cepat-cepat menghampiri vampir itu dan berjongkok di belakangnya, tidak peduli walaupun bokong Jongwoon tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia menusuk tanda itu dengan jarinya.

"Ey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Jongwoon, kaget. Bukan kaget karena tiba-tiba Ryeowook tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya, tapi karena tiba-tiba Ryeowook menusuk pinggangnya. Ia cepat-cepat berbalik badan dan melihat Ryeowook berjongkok sambil menatapnya. Ryeowook berdiri, lalu menyentuh lengan Jongwoon, memaksanya untuk berbalik. "Apa, sih?"

"Tato apa itu di pinggang belakangmu?" tanya Ryeowook. Jongwoon menatapnya, lalu memutar bahu kanannya ke dalam dan menyentuh tatonya itu.

"Oh, ini? Ini bukan tato, ini tanda klan."

"Klan?"

"Iya, di Dunia Vampir, semuanya punya klan masing-masing, jadi semuanya punya tanda begini juga. Letaknya tidak pasti, karena tanda ini dilempar begitu saja dengan sihir, jadi bisa kena bagian mana saja," jelas Jongwoon.

Ryeowook membungkukkan badan agar bisa melihat tanda itu lebih jelas, dan kali ini Jongwoon membiarkannya. Tanda itu hitam, dan berupa sayap kelelawar, tetapi hanya satu. Bentuknya seperti sayap yang dipotong dari badan kelelawar. "Ini gambar sayap?" tanya Ryeowook. "Kenapa hanya satu?"

"Begini," ujar Jongwoon, memulai. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap Ryeowook, membuatnya menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Jongwoon bersedekap dan bersandar di lemari buku Ryeowook. "Vampir itu berasal dari manusia yang digigit kelelawar. Tetua dari Klan Vampir akan menyuntikkan kristal sihir ke tubuh kelelawar, lalu membiarkan kelelawar itu terbang mencari mangsanya. Setelah menggigit manusia, manusianya akan mati, dan kelelawarnya menghilang. Jasad manusia ini akan diamankan oleh Para Tetua, dibekukan di lachryma selama 100 tahun agar menjadi vampir sungguhan.

Aku, berasal dari kelelawar merah. Ini kelelawar yang sudah punah lama sekali dari bumi ini. Kelelawar merah ini, sayap kanannya tidak benar-benar menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Hanya tersambung dengan sedikit otot yang tertutup selaput tipis. Kalau kelelawar ini mati, sayap kanannya akan lepas dari tubuhnya. Makanya lambang klanku hanya sayap kiri saja. Sesuai lambang, nama klanku adalah Halfwing."

"Setiap klan… apa vampirnya beda-beda juga?"

"Tentu saja. Ada yang yang elegan, misalnya aku." Ryeowook mendecih, matanya langsung men_scan_ tubuh Jongwoon dari atas ke bawah. "Ada yang biasa saja," lanjut Jongwoon, tidak peduli. "Ada juga yang liar. Ada yang menggoda. Ada yang menyeramkan. Banyak."

"Perbedaannya dalam hal apa?"

"Hmm, kebiasaan. Secara fisik, bentuk vampir sama saja seperti manusia. Ada yang pendek, tinggi, kurus, gemuk. Tapi secara sikap dan kebiasaan, pasti tiap klan berbeda-beda. Kalau aku misalnya, aku sudah bilang aku ini elegan. Jadi kalau aku mengisap darah, aku akan membuat dua lubang yang rapi dengan taringku, mengisapnya dengan perlahan dan menutupnya dengan apik. Ada tipe yang liar, biasanya taringnya bisa sampai lima kali panjang aslinya—aku saja sampai takut. Tipe yang liar ini akan merobek leher mangsanya dengan kejam dan bahkan menggerogoti dagingnya. Itu mengerikan."

Ryeowook menatap Jongwoon dengan mata membelalak, dan vampir itu langsung tahu kalau ia baru saja menjelaskan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak ia jelaskan.

"Dengar, dengar, aku tahu kau takut jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu memberikan darahmu padaku. Aku bukan tipe pemaksa, oke? Jangan takut."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu? Kau bisa saja menggigit leherku saat aku tidur."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan perbuatan pengecut seperti itu."

"Oh ya? Buktikan padaku!" tantang Ryeowook.

Jongwoon mengangkat tangan kirinya sejajar dengan wajah, jari-jarinya lurus ke atas dan jempolnya menekuk di samping telapaknya. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di dada kirinya, jempolnya berada di tengah tulang selangkanya. Sinar berkelebat dari cincin yang ia pakai di telunjuk kirinya. Ryeowook mengernyit, menatap Jongwoon dengan bingung.

"Pose macam apa itu?"

"Ini pose sumpah vampir," jawab Jongwoon tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. "Aku bersumpah atas nama Klan Halfwing dan semua vampir di dunia ini, aku tidak akan menggigit leher dan mengisap darah Kim Ryeowook tanpa seizinnya. Jika hal itu terjadi, maka jantungku akan terbelah menjadi dua di dalam tubuhku." Jongwoon menurunkan tangannya. Ryeowook masih mengernyit bingung. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berbicara setelah itu.

"Apaan, tuh? Jantung terbelah?"

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak percaya, tapi barusan aku serius lho."

"Apa cuman karena kau benar-benar vampir, aku harus percaya apapun yang kau katakan?"

Jongwoon mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah. Semua akan terbukti satu-persatu, kok."

Ryeowook mendecih, lalu berbalik badan dan kembali ke dapur. Ia menuang masakannya dari wajan ke mangkuk, menyendok nasi ke mangkuk yang lain, meletakkan keduanya di meja dan mulai makan, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membaginya dengan Jongwoon. Jongwoon sendiri tidak sempat melihat semua itu karena sudah sibuk duluan dengan rak buku Ryeowook lagi.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook mengenakan kaus kakinya dan berdiri sambil celingukan, mencari ponselnya. Ia menuju tempat tidur, meraba-raba permukannya dan mengangkat bantal, sedikit tersenyum saat menemukannya di sana. Ia melihat Jongwoon sedang duduk di lantai, punggungnya bersandar di lemari bukunya. Ia memegang sebuah novel sejarah dan wajahnya serius mengamati setiap kata di dalamnya.

"Jongwoon," panggil Ryeowook, "aku mau berangkat kuliah."

Jongwoon menengok ke arah Ryeowook, langsung berdiri dan meletakkan bukunya dengan asal di lemari. Ia mengambil mantelnya. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook, kaget.

"Kita harus saling membiasakan diri dengan keberadaan masing-masing," jawab Jongwoon, mengedikkan kedua bahunya dengan cuek.

"Aku tidak mau," tolak Ryeowook cepat.

Jongwoon menghela napas. "Aku sudah menduganya jadi biarkan aku ikut."

"Memang kau tahu apa soal dunia manusia?"

"Tidak banyak, tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau aku harus mengunci pintu kalau mau pergi."

"Itu terlalu dasar, Jongwoon. Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya jangan ikut atau semuanya akan kacau. Kalau kau celingukan seperti orang kampung di jalan, atau temanku melihatmu, itu buruk."

"Hei, aku ini orang yang berkelas, tahu. Kau jangan mengira kalau aku sedangkal itu, dong. Kau cukup jelaskan padaku apa yang aku tidak tahu dengan tenang. Aku tidak akan minta dijelaskan dua kali, deh."

"Dan bukan cuman itu masalahnya. Aku juga belum bisa mempercayakanmu untuk menjaga rumahku sementara aku tidak ada."

"Kenapa, sih? Aku tidak akan menggores rumahmu yang kecil dan indah ini, janji."

"Bisa kau lakukan sumpahmu lagi untuk yang itu?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya untuk hal kecil begitu."

"Cih. Alasan."

"Kalau kau tidak berangkat sekarang nanti terlambat, lho."

Ryeowook melihat ke arah jam dinding dan menghela napas frustrasi. Ia terlihat menyerah. "Ya, sudah. Ayo ikut. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh. Jangan kacaukan aku. Kalau kau membuat masalah, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi," ancam Ryeowook, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada Jongwoon dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan dan tatapan matanya terlihat menusuk-nusuk.

"Tenang saja," ujar Jongwoon sambil tersenyum, lalu mengikuti Ryeowook yang berjalan ke luar.

**oooooooooooooo**

Jongwoon mengikuti Ryeowook berjalan di trotoar yang mulai ramai. Ryeowook mengelus-elus poni cokelatnya, melihat warnanya mulai memudar karena rambutnya bertambah panjang dan berpikir untuk mengecatnya lagi. Ia menengok ke belakang sambil tetap berjalan, melihat Jongwoon yang mengekorinya dengan tenang, memperhatikan saat ada mobil lewat, saat ada vending machine di tepi trotoar, saat ada orang masuk toko, semua tak luput dari pandangannya.

Ryeowook kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya, berpikir betapa menyebalkannya hidupnya sekarang. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada vampir jatuh dari langit seperti ini? Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa ada makhluk seperti _itu_ di dunia ini. Ya, memang sih Jongwoon tidak melakukan apapun yang berbahaya. Tapi bagi Ryeowook, itu hanya _belum_. Bisa saja vampir itu melakukannya suatu hari. Mungkin dia hanya pura-pura baik, pura-pura polos, pura-pura bersumpah, pura-pura menyerahkan diri.

Trotoar semakin ramai orang-orang berangkat sekolah dan kerja. Kedua bahu Jongwoon berkali-kali terhantam orang lain yang berjalan dari arah yang sama dan berlawanan. Ia berpikir kalau orang-orang ini sangat tidak sopan karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Itu jalan pikiran yang wajar untuk seorang Pangeran yang terbiasa dibukakan jalan oleh semua orang. Hanya saja Jongwoon adalah pria yang tenang dan cerdas, ia menganalisis keadaan bagaimana semua orang juga dihantam dari berbagai arah dan tak ada yang protes. Ryeowook yang bertubuh kecil dan terhantam sana-sini oleh orang yang lebih besar saja diam dan bahkan tidak mengaduh. Jongwoon mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Ryeowook berhenti di sisi jalan, melihat jam tangannya lalu mendongak, melihat lampu tanda penyeberangan yang masih berwarna merah. Jongwoon ikut melihatnya, berpikir apa maksud lampu itu. Saat lampu itu berubah jadi hijau, mobil-mobil di jalanan berhenti dan orang-orang yang menunggu di sisi trotoar berjalan di atas garis-garis putih, menyeberangi jalan. Jongwoon, sekali lagi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mudah saja untuknya menganalisis semua hal di sini, tapi sebenarnya ia akan lebih senang kalau Ryeowook dengan senang hati mau menjelaskan semua itu untuknya.

Meninggalkan kompleks pertokoan dan memasuki jalan yang lebih sepi, Jongwoon melihat gedung putih yang ia lihat pertama kali saat baru sampai di dunia manusia. Ryeowook berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Jongwoon dan menatapnya dengan sebal.

"Dengar, Jongwoon," ujar Ryeowook, "ini kampusku. Aku sudah sampai. Aku akan masuk, dan tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya juga," jelasnya dengan nada yang kesal.

Jongwoon mengedikkan kedua bahunya. "Ya, aku sudah menduganya. Lalu?"

"Maksudku, setelah ini, kau punya kebebasan untuk pergi ke maaaaana saja yang kau mau. Mau pergi sampai nanti sore, nanti malam, besok, minggu depan atau tahun depan juga boleh. Akan lebih baik juga kalau kau tidak kembali," lanjut Ryeowook, kali ini mulai ada amarah dalam suaranya. Jongwoon mengangkat satu alisnya pada kalimat terakhir Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku membawa kunci rumahmu," ujar Jongwoon sambil mengeluarkan kunci rumah Ryeowook yang diberikan padanya dari saku celananya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku bawa kunci cadangan. Sekarang pergilah. Aku tidak peduli lagi." Ryeowook berbalik ke arah kampusnya dan berjalan dengan kesal. Setiap langkahnya terkesan seperti sentakan-sentakan jengkel yang seolah akan membuat retak aspal yang dipijaknya. Jongwoon mengangkat bahunya lagi, lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ryeowook.

**oooooooooooooo**

Anggur hitam.

Biarpun bentuk fisik Dunia Manusia dan Dunia Setan pada dasarnya sama, tapi karena pengaruh sihir ruang dan waktu, ada beberapa perbedaan yang menyolok. Misalnya di Dunia Vampir, struktur dan komposisi tanahnya berbeda dengan tanah di Dunia Manusia. Perbedaan tanah ini membuat tumbuhan yang tumbuh di tanah Dunia Vampir juga berbeda.

Salah satunya, adalah anggur hitam. Anggur ini sepintas sama saja dengan anggur di dunia manusia. Bulat, ada beberapa buah yang bergerombol, tanamannya merambat. Tetapi, yang tumbuh di Dunia Vampir berwarna ungu kehitaman. Selain itu, jika yang di Dunia Manusia rasanya manis dengan secubit rasa asam, maka yang tumbuh di Dunia Vampir adalah kebalikannya. Jika dimakan, anggur itu akan meninggalkan rasa panas yang mengerikan dan membakar setiap bagian tubuh yang dilewatinya.

Sudah banyak vampir yang terbunuh karena tidak kuat menahan rasa panas yang diterima setiap mengonsumsi anggur ini. Tapi hanya karena rasa yang begitu meneror, bukan berarti anggur ini dibiarkan dan tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Sebaliknya, anggur ini adalah tanaman yang paling banyak diproduksi dan didistribusikan kepada para vampir.

Vampir yang masih tertahan di Dunia Vampir biasanya tidak banyak makan. Mereka makan hanya sebagai rutinitas saja, bukan karena lapar. Ini karena Dunia Vampir difasilitasi oleh sihir yang memungkinkan vampir-vampir di dalamnya tidak membutuhkan darah manusia sebagai sumber energi mereka. Jadi pada dasarnya, para vampir di sana tidak tahu kalau mereka butuh darah manusia untuk hidup.

Anggur hitam adalah bekal terpenting yang selalu dibawa oleh semua vampir yang sudah dikirim ke Dunia Manusia. Mengapa begitu? Karena anggur hitam menyuplai energi yang sama dengan energi dalam darah manusia. Anggur ini sangat diperlukan apabila seorang vampir belum mampu mendapatkan darah manusia.

Uniknya, cara menetralisir rasa panas dalam anggur ini adalah dengan memfermentasikannya. Jadi, anggur ini diolah menjadi wine, sehingga para vampir bisa menikmatinya sekaligus mendapatkan energi mereka tanpa perlu tersiksa rasa panas.

Sayangnya, karena pada dasarnya vampir berasal dari manusia, mereka punya sifat manusia yang mereka miliki sebelum jadi vampir, dan terkadang punya kelemahan-kelemahan umum yang dimiliki manusia. Salah satunya, tidak kuat minum alkohol.

Sedikit sekali vampir yang tidak bisa mengonsumsi alkohol. Di Dunia Vampir, wine selalu disediakan dalam segala macam perjamuan. Entah kalangan atas ataupun kalangan bawah. Tapi, tetap saja ada vampir yang toleransi alkoholnya rendah.

Yang lebih disayangkan lagi, di antara sedikit vampir yang toleransi alkoholnya rendah, salah satunya adalah keturunan terakhir Klan Halfwing yang dipuja-puja, Yang Mulia Kim Jongwoon.

**oooooooooooooo**

Kim Jongwoon,vampir yang belum seminggu tinggal di Dunia Manusia, sudah kembali ke rumah Kim Ryeowook. Ia duduk bersandar ke lemari buku yang satu sisinya menempel ke dinding balkon. Cahaya matahari yang terhalang tirai pintu balkon membuat keadaan rumah tidak terlalu terang.

Di tangan vampir itu ada sebuah botol kecil dengan leher pendek, ukurannya hanya sebesar botol minyak roll on, hanya lebih gemuk sedikit. Tutupnya berwarna ruby dan mengkilat, di dalamnya ada cairan berwarna ungu kehitaman. Jongwoon menggoyangkannya sedikit di depan wajahnya, cairan di dalamnya berkecipak pelan.

Saat berangkat ke dunia manusia, Jongwoon dibekali empat botol sari anggur yang dikemas dalam sebuah kotak kecil. Tujuan dibuat menjadi sari anggur dalam bentuk cair adalah agar lebih mudah ditelan. Juga dikemas dalam ukuran kecil agar rasa panasnya tidak terasa terlalu lama. Tapi karena kecil, efeknya juga sebentar. Satu botol hanya menyuplai energi selama seminggu. Selain itu, batas konsumsi berturut-turut hanya satu bulan. Sesepuh yang membekali Jongwoon sari anggur itu sudah memperingatkannya untuk segera mengonsumsi darah manusia agar tak membahayakan tubuhnya. Padahal jika Jongwoon tahan alkohol, dia bisa minum wine anggur hitam seumur hidupnya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Jongwoon mencari darah manusia lain. Darah manusia manapun dapat memberikan energi ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi tetap saja energi paling banyak bisa didapat dari darah Kim Ryeowook yang sudah ditetapkan sebagai pasangannya. Hanya saja Jongwoon sudah berniat untuk hanya mengisap darah Ryeowook saja.

Jongwoon menghela napas sebelum tangannya bergerak untuk membuka tutup botol itu. Ia mengendusnya sedikit dan menggeram karena baunya sangat menyengat. Ia menghela napas lagi, menyiapkan diri, lalu mengangkat botol itu ke bibirnya, membiarkan cairan di dalamnya tumpah ke dalam mulutnya.

Botolnya jatuh begitu ia berhasil meneguk semuanya, rasa panas yang membakar itu mulai terasa, mulai dari lidah, turun ke tenggorokan dan terus ke perutnya, dan vampir itu mulai menjerit-jerit.

**oooooooooooooo**

"Nih, buku-buku mitos. Mitos lokal ada, mitos luar negeri juga banyak," ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk salah satu rak buku di ujung perpustakaan. Ryeowook men_scan_ deretan buku di sana yang bertuliskan 'vampir' di atasnya. Sungmin menatap Ryeowook yang begitu serius, melirik tangan Ryeowook saat adik kelasnya itu meraih buku yang berjudul 'Sejarah Vampir.' Ryeowook membuka buku itu dan membaca beberapa halamannya dengan cepat. "Kalau kau butuh aku, aku akan ada di rak bahasa," ujar Sungmin sambil mengambil satu langkah.

Ryeowook tersentak dan menutup bukunya. "Oh, iya, _Hyung_! Terimakasih, ya."

"Tak masalah." Sungmin melambai sedikit dan berjalan pergi. Begitu Sungmin sudah berjalan agak jauh, Ryeowook segera mengambil semua buku yang ia kira berisi informasi tentang mitos-mitos vampir. Ia mengambil sekitar 8 buku dan membawanya ke meja terdekat.

"Baiklah… ayo mulai mencari," katanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil buku yang ada di tumpukan teratas dan membukanya.

* * *

A/n2:Hai, balik lagi TT lama ya? Ada yang nunggu nggak sih? TT_TT /plak/  
Belakangan ini banyak kesibukan yang tiba-tiba muncul /halah/ jadi gasempet ngepost. Mood buat nulis juga ilang kalo lagi capek jadi ya gimana ;;;

Sampe sini emang belum ada masalah apa-apa, belum ada komplikasi sama sekali. Chapter 3, deh, chapter 3...

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


	4. Half Worried about the Halfwing

**CHAPTER 3 – Half Worried about the Halfwing**

Title:Those Creepy Fangs – Half Worried about the Halfwing  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary: Didatangi dan dicintai makhluk bertaring pengisap darah bukan salah satu dari cita-cita seorang Kim Ryeowook, tapi itu karena dia tidak tahu takdir macam apa yang sudah disusun untuknya

* * *

"Eh? Suara jeritan?"

Ryeowook baru pulang jam 8 malam, dan saat ia sudah berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya, tetangga sebelah rumah keluar sambil membawa baju kotor untuk dicuci di ruang laundry di lantai bawah apartemen mereka. Ryeowook menyalami ibu setengah baya itu, tapi lalu ibu itu memberitahu Ryeowook kalau tadi siang ia mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam rumah Ryeowook.

"Sebenarnya awalnya aku juga tidak dengar, anakku yang beritahu. Kukira itu suara laki-laki. Tapi bukannya kamu tinggal sendiri, ya?" tanya ibu itu.

"Kapan _Ahjumma_ dengar suara itu?" tanya Ryeowook, mulai panik.

"Sekitar 1 jam setelah kamu berangkat kuliah. Jeritannya hanya sebentar, sih. Hanya sekitar dua menit. Setelah itu tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi sampai malam. Aku juga heran. Itu suara apa, sih?"

"Saya juga tidak tahu, sih…" Ryeowook menatap khawatir ke dalam rumah. "Maaf, ya, _Ahjumma_. Saya akan mengeceknya."

"Ya, sudah. Aku pergi dulu."

Ryeowook memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya, mendengar suara _klek_ kecil, yang berarti pintunya tidak dikunci dan Jongwoon memang ada di dalam. Ia membuka pintu dan cepat-cepat melepas sepatunya, dan berjalan cepat ke dalam. _Apa yang vampir sialan itu lakukan di rumahku, sih_? pikir Ryeowook panik.

Saat Ryeowook sudah masuk ke dalam, yang ia lihat adalah Jongwoon sedang duduk bersandar di lemari bukunya. Kaki kanannya ditekuk dan lengan kanannya ditahan di atas lutut. Ia menunduk dalam, tidak bergerak. Napasnya pelan dan berat. Ryeowook menoleh-noleh, dan sedikit heran karena semua barang dalam keadaan baik.

"Hei, Jongwoon," panggil Ryeowook sambil menghampiri Jongwoon dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. Vampir itu mengangkat kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur, tapi vampir itu kelihatan tidak bertenaga sama sekali. Ryeowook bahkan tidak tahu vampir butuh tidur atau tidak.

"Ah," adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Jongwoon begitu melihat Ryeowook. "Kau sudah pulang."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku saat aku tidak ada?"

"Apanya?"

"Tetangga sebelah bilang kau menjerit-jerit tadi siang. Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjatuhkan lemari? Tertimpa kulkas? Apapun itu, tolong katakan kalau kau tidak merusak apapun."

Jongwoon terdiam. Ia tidak terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, tapi juga tidak segera membuka mulut. Sebaliknya, ia berdiri dan melepas mantelnya, lalu mendekapnya di lengannya. Ryeowook ikut berdiri, masih menunggu jawabannya. "Tadi aku… sedang pengisian energi."

"Pengisian energi?"

"Gampangnya, tadi aku makan."

"Makan? Kau _makan_ dan menjerit-jerit? Astaga, seriusan deh, apa yang kau makan, sih? Landak? Bulu babi?"

"Itu… sesuatu yang kubawa dari Dunia Vampir. Kau tidak akan mengerti."

Ryeowook menghela napas lelah. "Terserah, deh. Yang penting kalau kau melakukannya lagi, jangan lakukan di tempat yang ada banyak orang. Mengganggu tetangga, tahu. Semua orang di sini tahu aku tinggal sendiri. Aneh 'kan kalau kedengaran suara aneh dari rumahku, apalagi saat aku tidak di rumah."

"Kau tinggal sendiri… apa itu artinya kau nggak akan membiarkanku tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Jongwoon, ia mengernyit heran.

"Ha? Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Kau saja yang keras kepala, menempel-nempel padaku terus. Kalau bisa, sih, aku juga nggak mau peduli padamu."

Jongwoon menatap Ryeowook dengan serius, dan begitu Ryeowook menyadarinya, ia langsung terlihat kaget dan mengambil langkah mundur. Jongwoon menjatuhkan mantelnya dan mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook juga langsung menjatuhkan tasnya dan melangkah mundur lebih cepat. Sayangnya, Jongwoon akan _selalu_ lebih cepat. Vampir itu menerjang ke arah Ryeowook dan mencengkeram kedua lengannya. Ryeowook terjatuh di atas sofa yang ada di depan tv di sebelah lemari buku dengan Jongwoon di atasnya, masih memegangi lengannya. Jongwoon menurunkan kepalanya, mulut semakin dekat ke ceruk leher Ryeowook. Napas Ryeowook semakin cepat, ia menutup matanya karena takut. Ia menggigit bibir saat merasakan napas Jongwoon di lehernya, lalu tersentak saat Jongwoon menyentil satu titik di lehernya dengan jarinya.

Jongwoon melepas lengan Ryeowook dan berdiri, lalu berjalan ke depan lemari buku untuk mengambil mantelnya yang ia jatuhkan di lantai, lalu memukul-mukulnya untuk menghilangkan debu (yang sekiranya menurutnya ada) di sana.

Ryeowook masih terengah-engah di atas sofa, tapi lalu ia perlahan-lahan berdiri dan melotot ke arah Jongwoon. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau mengambil sesuatu dariku?" tanya Ryeowook sambil memegangi lehernya.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawab Jongwoon, ia menyampirkan mantelnya di atas bahu kirinya.

Ryeowook memandang Jongwoon penuh curiga. "Aku tidak percaya padamu."

Jongwoon mengedikkan bahu. "Terserah."

Ryeowook cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya. Ia bersandar di pintu sambil mengatur napasnya. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan menjernihkan pikirannya sendiri. Ini adalah situasi yang tidak menguntungkan baginya. Ia harus menyingkirkan vampir itu dari sini bagaimanapun caranya.

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook menyendok cincangan bawang putih dari tempatnya*, lalu menoleh ke arah Jongwoon yang sedang duduk di lantai dan membaca sebuah novel sejarah yang ia baca sejak kemarin. Ia bahkan tidak sempat peduli kenapa Jongwoon selalu memilih untuk duduk di lantai daripada di sofa. Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Jongwoon dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. Jongwoon menoleh ke arahnya, dan Ryeowook langsung mengacungkan sendoknya ke depan hidung Jongwoon, membuat vampir itu menyentak kepalanya ke belakang karena kaget.

"Apaan, sih? Bau, tahu," keluh Jongwoon sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya dan mendorong tangan Ryeowook agar tidak mendekatkan bawangnya ke depan wajahnya.

"Kau nggak takut ini?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Takut apa, bawang? Tidak, sih. Tapi aku lebih suka bawang bombay. Onion ring itu rasanya, kau tahu, enak," jawab Jongwoon. Ryeowook cemberut karena ternyata bawang putih bukan kelemahan Jongwoon dan jawaban Jongwoon tidak nyambung. Ryeowook lalu menarik rantai kalung yang baru ia pakai dan dimasukkan ke dalam bajunya. Jongwoon mengernyit ke arahnya saat melihatnya, dan alisnya naik lagi saat bandulnya yang berupa salib terlihat.

"Ini?" Ryeowook mengacungkan salib itu ke depan wajah Jongwoon.

"Apa, sih? Salib? Di kamarku dulu juga banyak, tahu."

Ryeowook membelalak. "Kamu kristen?"

"Dunia Vampir menjalankan sistem kehidupan di sana berdasarkan Agama Kristen. Gereja dan kebaktian ada di sana. Tapi tidak ada paksaan untuk memeluknya, dan dari awal aku tidak tertarik dengan agama. Makanya yang memasang salib di kamarku juga bukan aku."

Ryeowook mendecih, berpikir kalau mengumpulkan data mengenai kelemahan vampir berdasarkan mitos-mitos yang ada di perpustakaan selama hampir 2 jam tadi tidak ada gunanya. Sebenarnya ia tahu senjata-senjata yang lain, tapi terlalu sulit untuk mendapatkannya.

"Jongwoon-_ah_," panggil Ryeowook. Jongwoon, yang entah kenapa tetap tenang, menengok ke arah Ryeowook. "Apa kau punya kelemahan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ingin tahu saja."

"Kalau kau berencana untuk menakut-nakutiku atau berusaha mengusirku, tidak ada gunanya," ujar Jongwoon sambil kembali fokus pada bukunya. Ryeowook mulai tidak tahan dengan sifat vampir ini.

"Beritahu saja, kau punya kelemahan atau tidak?" tanya Ryeowook kesal.

Jongwoon menutup bukunya dan menatap Ryeowook bosan. Manusia ini benar-benar keras kepala dan tidak tahu caranya menyerah. Padahal akan lebih mudah kalau dia menerima kenyataan saja bahwa yang di depannya benar-benar ada vampir yang akan selalu ada di sisinya sampai kapanpun. Kalau memang begitu, Ryeowook tidak akan repot-repot cari tahu kelemahannya begini. Tapi, Jongwoon tidak menyesal karena sudah bersumpah untuk tidak berbohong.

"Kelemahanku terlalu sederhana, mungkin kau akan mati saking kagetnya."

Ryeowook membelalak kaget. "Apa? Apa?"

Jongwoon terdiam sebentar, untuk beberapa alasan agak ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Alkohol."

"Alkohol? Maksudmu… alkohol untuk mensterilkan benda itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Itu kurang tepat, sih. Tapi aku juga tidak suka alkohol yang itu. Cium baunya sedikit saja sudah bikin aku pusing banget."

"Vampir juga bisa pusing?"

"Anggap saja aku kurang beruntung karena toleransi alkoholku rendah."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. "Kamu nggak bisa minum alkohol? Kalau—kalau kau minum wine, apa yang akan terjadi? Apa kau akan mati?"

"Tentu saja mabuk, bodoh. Aku sama sekali tidak tahan minum yang begitu. Padahal itu menu tetap di tiap pertemuan. Aku sudah ikut puluhan pertemuan dan meja yang disiapkan untuk menyediakan wine selalu bertebaran di seluruh ruangan. Baunya menguar dan menusuk-nusuk hidungku, aku tidak suka."

Ryeowook terdiam, lalu pergi ke dapur. Jongwoon tidak bergerak, mengamati manusia yang sedang membongkar isi lemari dapur itu. Di Korea, batas umur untuk minum adalah 19 tahun, dan Ryeowook bahkan sudah dicekoki soju oleh temannya sejak umur 17 tahun. Sebenarnya saat pertama kali mencoba itu dia sudah suka rasanya, tapi Ryeowook adalah anak baik-baik yang mengikuti peraturan negara. Begitu ia berumur 19, tiap makan malam dengan keluarganya ia mulai dibagi bir yang disimpan ibunya. Setelah tinggal sendiri, ia punya uang simpanan khusus yang digunakannya untuk beli bir. Sekarang ia sudah 22 tahun, dan setidaknya selalu ada 3 botol bir yang penuh di lemari. Jika habis satu, ia beli satu. Habis satu, ia beli satu, begitu seterusnya.

Jongwoon diam saja saat melihat Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebotol bir yang masih baru dari lemari dan sebuah gelas dari rak piring. Ryeowook dengan lihai membuka tutupnya—terlihat kalau ia sering minum, dan menuangnya sedikit ke gelas. Dengan cepat ia membawa gelas dan botol birnya ke arah Jongwoon.

"Jongwoon-_ah_~" Ryeowook mendekatkan gelasnya ke wajah Jongwoon, dan vampir itu langsung memalingkan wajah.

"Singkirkan, baunya tidak enak," keluh Jongwoon sambil menahan tangan Ryeowook sejauh mungkin.

"Ayolah, sedikit saja," pinta Ryeowook.

Wajah Jongwoon yang mengerut tidak suka menunjukkan ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan bir itu walaupun hanya baunya. Tapi lalu tanpa diduga, Jongwoon melepas tangannya yang sedang memegangi tangan Ryeowook, jari telunjuknya lurus ke depan. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak siap waktu jari itu masuk ke mulutnya, dan ia nyaris mengerang kaget saat Jongwoon menyolek lidahnya, lalu menarik jarinya keluar. Ia lebih kaget lagi saat Jongwoon memasukkan jari yang sama ke mulutnya, mengisapnya pelan, lalu mengeluarkannya sambil mendecak kesal.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook, agak takut. Jarinya memegangi bibirnya, mulutnya masih terasa aneh. Jongwoon menjilat bibirnya, tidak menjawab. "Kenapa kau menjilat liur orang?"

"93%."

"Hah?" Ryeowook membelalak bingung. "Apanya?"

"Toleransi alkoholmu. 93%."

Ryeowook terdiam. Apa-apaan itu? "Kau melakukan itu hanya untuk mengecek itu?"

"Banyak yang bisa dicek dari liur," jawab Jongwoon cuek. Ryeowook tidak menjawab, dia masih kaget.

"Kalau kau? Berapa toleransi alkoholmu?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia nyaris terlonjak ke belakang melihat kuping vampir itu memerah. Kalau tadi Jongwoon bilang ia bahkan tidak kuat baunya, bukankah pastinya angka toleransi alkoholnya jauh lebih rendah daripada Ryeowook?

"Tu… tujuh persen," jawab Jongwoon pelan, kali ini pipinya yang memerah.

"Apa?! Separah apa itu?"

"Kalau digambarkan, cium baunya aku pusing, minum seteguk mukaku merah, dan minum secangkir aku sudah mabuk," jelas Jongwoon.

"Tapi… tidak ada orang minum bir pakai cangkir."

"Mana aku tahu! Aku nggak pernah minum."

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Ryeowook merasa vampir itu agak lucu. Perasaan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit canggung, dan ia langsung meneguk bir di gelasnya, menutup botolnya dan meletakkannya ke dalam kulkas, lalu meninggalkan Jongwoon sendirian di depan lemari.

**oooooooooooooo**

Pukul 23.30, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk tidur. Mengistirahatkan diri dari kegiatan sehari-hari yang melelahkan, berbaring di atas ranjang dengan nyaman dan tidur sampai pagi untuk kembali beraktivitas. Tapi hanya karena sudah selarut itu, bukan berarti semua orang yang ada di Seoul saat itu sudah tidur.

Sebuah bar yang terletak di salah satu pusat pertokoan Seoul itu masih ramai. Pengunjung di sana selalu berlama-lama sampai pagi, entah pulang dalam keadaan mabuk atau sadar. Hanya ada tiga bartender yang bekerja tetap di sana, tujuh bartender lainnya bekerja part-time dengan shift yang berbeda-beda mulai dari jam 3 sore. Ada dua orang petugas kebersihan yang bekerja tetap, dan, anehnya, tidak ada wanita penghibur di sana.

Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke dalam bar itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, _manusia_ tidak bisa masuk. Bar itu adalah bar khusus para vampir yang disediakan oleh Para Sesepuh Dunia Vampir bagi para vampirnya di Dunia Manusia. Dan tentu saja tujuh bartender yang bekerja baik yang paruh waktu atau tetap di sana adalah vampir. Di bar itu, banyak sekali vampir yang menjadi pengunjung tetap dan selalu bertambah. Entah yang lelaki, wanita, dari kalangan atas maupun bawah, baru saja sampai di Dunia Manusia atau sudah lama menetap di sana, masih muda atau sudah tua, semuanya bisa berkumpul di sana. Sepengetahuan masyarakat, bar itu hanyalah ruangan tua yang terkunci di atas sebuah toko bir. Kuncinya dilengkapi sihir yang bisa mendeteksi apakah yang mendekat itu vampir atau bukan. Jika manusia, maka tidak akan pernah terbuka. Jika vampir, maka pintu bisa dibuka dengan mudah.

"Halfwing sudah habis di Dunia Vampir?"

Begitu kalimat itu selesai diucapkan seorang vampir yang baru duduk di depan counter, seluruh vampir di ruangan itu terdiam dan mata mereka tertuju pada vampir itu. Vampir itu adalah Park Yoochun, vampir dari kalangan bawah yang sudah 11 tahun tinggal di dunia manusia. Sehari-harinya, Yoochun bekerja di sebuah perusahaan penyedia jasa. Saat ia baru sampai di bar itu dan duduk di depan counter, bertanya pada bartender jika ada berita yang menarik, bartender itu langsung memberitahunya bahwa tidak ada lagi Klan Halfwing yang tersisa di Dunia Vampir.

"Penerus Halfwing terakhir sudah dikirimkan ke dunia manusia kemarin," lanjut bartender itu sambil meletakkan botol bir yang baru dipesan Yoochun di atas counter.

"Halfwing terakhir… berarti Kim Jongwoon _Wangjanim_ yang katanya rambut dan matanya merah itu, kan?" tanya vampir lain yang juga duduk di counter. "Dia baru sampai? Kukira dia akan di sana selamanya."

"Hanya karena dia sudah di sana 10 tahun, bukan berarti tidak akan dikirim, tahu," ujar Yoochun. "Tapi, ada di mana dia sekarang? Kudengar dulu saat belum jadi vampir, dia dari Cheonan. Apa sekarang dia di Cheonan juga?"

Bartender itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia ada di Seoul sekarang."

Mendengar hal itu, vampir-vampir di sana langsung berisik. Beberapa dari mereka meragukan kebenaran cerita itu, beberapa mengiyakan, dan beberapa merencanakan sesuatu yang licik.

Vampir berasal dari manusia yang digigit kelelawar khusus yang disuntik kristal sihir. Saat proses penggigitan, kristal ini berpindah ke tubuh manusia yang digigit. Kristal yang terletak di tengah-tengah jantung ini adalah sumber kekuatan semua vampir. Jika diambil, seorang vampir otomatis akan kehilangan kekuatannya dan mati.

Vampir dari kalangan yang lebih tinggi biasanya kekuatannya lebih besar juga. Selain kekuatan fisik dan supernatural yang lebih besar, vampir yang kastanya tinggi kebanyakan memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki vampir dari kasta bawah. Setiap klan memiliki satu kemampuan khusus yang hanya dimiliki keturunan klan. Misal klan A dapat mengendalikan gravitasi, maka klan B tidak bisa melakukannya tetapi klan B dapat mengendalikan cahaya, dan klan A tidak bisa melakukannya.

Seperti yang sudah diketahui, klan dengan kasta tertinggi di seluruh Dunia Vampir adalah Klan Halfwing. Kemampuan Klan Halfwing tidak bisa dibilang khusus, karena klan ini memiliki banyak kemampuan khusus yang dimiliki beberapa klan yang kastanya di bawahnya. Karena itu, Klan Halfwing yang jumlahnya sedikit ini, setiap ada yang dikirimkan ke Dunia Manusia, selalu diburu oleh vampir lainnya. Tapi sampai sekarang belum pernah ada satupun Halfwing yang berhasil dibunuh oleh vampir lain, karena secara mendasar, genetika vampir Halfwing lebih baik daripada vampir manapun.

Para vampir Halfwing, karena berasal dari kalangan Pangeran, selalu memiliki satu manusia khusus yang menjadi sumber energi penuh mereka. Tapi kebanyakan memilih untuk tidak tinggal atau berada dekat dengan mereka, dan memilih untuk mengonsumsi black wine untuk mendapatkan energi, beda dengan Jongwoon.

Dengan kata lain, Kim Ryeowook, manusia Jongwoon, adalah kelemahan terbesarnya saat ini, lebih dari alkohol.

**oooooooooooooo**

Kim Ryeowook, berangkat ke kampusnya.

Sambil berjalan, ia menggerutu sendiri. Alasannya tak lain adalah vampir yang berjalan di belakangnya. Pria itu lagi-lagi minta untuk mengantarnya ke kampus. Padahal Ryeowook sudah melakukannya sendirian selama 3 tahun sejak ia pertama kali masuk kuliah, ia sudah berkali-kali pulang terlalu malam, hampir kecopetan, jatuh di jalan, nyaris tertabrak mobil, menyenggol dan disenggol pejalan kaki, tersandung, dan ia sama sekali tidak perlu merasa dijaga. Ia pikir di tahun terakhirnya di universitas bisa dijalani dengan santai, tapi yang terjadi justru kebalikannya.

Ryeowook menengok ke belakang, alisnya masih mengerut sebal. Jongwoon berjalan dengan santai dan tenang di belakangnya, menoleh ke sana ke sini dalam diam, tidak terlihat tertarik, tidak bertanya-tanya, tidak terlihat heran atau kaget, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa diam—terlalu jelas bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Dunia Manusia. Sebenarnya celingukan seperti itu seperti orang desa norak yang tidak pernah pergi ke kota, tapi entah sengaja atau tidak, Jongwoon mengakali ketidaktahuannya itu dengan wajah yang super anteng seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya, seolah ia _manusia_.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia di trotoar itu, Jongwoon tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia perlahan menengok ke belakang, memutar tubuh sedikit tapi tetap menahan kakinya di tempat. Ia bisa merasakan aura tidak enak dari belakang. Ia tahu ada yang mengikutinya dari tadi, tapi kali ini terasa sangat dekat jadi dia berhenti. Jongwoon melihat ke depan, Ryeowook masih berjalan dan jarak mereka semakin jauh. Anak itu berjalan agak cepat sambil menunduk, Jongwoon tahu Ryeowook tidak _aware_ sama sekali dan kalau ia tidak berada di dekatnya, bisa saja terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook.

Jongwoon menengok ke belakang sekali lagi, melihat seorang lelaki berkemeja biru yang terlihat sedang berangkat kerja menatapnya dengan tajam. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, ia sudah tahu itu pria yang mengikutinya. Jongwoon cepat-cepat berjalan melintasi celah-celah di antara manusia-manusia di sana tanpa perlu menyenggol lengan siapapun, dan dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah berada di belakang Ryeowook. Tapi karena terlalu cepat, ia malah menabrak punggungnya.

"Aduh!" jerit Ryeowook pelan. Ia menengok ke belakang dengan cepat dan wajah marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan, sih? Jalannya biasa saja, dong!" bentaknya.

"Maaf," ujar Jongwoon cepat. "Apa kau keberatan kalau aku jalan tepat di belakangmu?"

"Ya dan kau sudah melakukannya."

"Bukan, maksudku, lebih dekat."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut nyasar? Kemarin kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

"Bukan itu." Jongwoon mulai terlihat tidak sabar. "Setidaknya biarkan aku melakukannya."

Ryeowook mengedikkan bahu, masih terlihat heran, tapi lalu lanjut berjalan lagi. Jongwoon mengartikannya sebagai, 'sesukamu saja,' dan mengikutinya lagi. Sesekali Jongwoon melihat ke belakang karena masih merasa diikuti, tapi ia sudah tidak melihat pria berkemeja biru itu di manapun.

Saat sampai di kampus Ryeowook, tanpa berkata apa-apa Ryeowook langsung berjalan untuk melewati gerbang, tapi sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, Jongwoon menahan tangannya, membuat anak itu lagi-lagi menggeram ke arahnya.

"Kenapa lagi?!" bentak Ryeowook kesal. Ia makin tidak tahan dengan sikap Jongwoon ini.

"Jam berapa kau pulang?" tanya Jongwooon, terdengar buru-buru.

Ryeowook mengangkat satu alisnya, lalu memutar badannya sampai ia menghadap Jongwoon. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu?"

"Sudah, jawab saja."

"Aku selesai kelas mungkin jam 3 sore, tapi aku biasanya pulang malam. Memang kenapa, sih?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu. Aku akan ada di sini jam 3 sore."

"Aku tidak butuh dijemput. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Sudah, sana," usir Ryeowook sambil berjalan lagi ke arah kampusnya. Jongwoon menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Aku benar-benar akan ada di sini jam 3 sore apapun yang terjadi!" teriaknya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menoleh ke belakang sekilas, lalu lanjut berjalan lagi dengan cuek. "Ya, aku akan ada di sini… apapun yang terjadi."

**oooooooooooooo**

Suara debuman yang agak besar terdengar di tengah sebuah gang sempit sewaktu pria berkemeja biru itu memukul tembok apartemen di sebelahnya. Untuk ukuran manusia, itu terlalu kuat sampai membuatnya retak, tapi masih belum cukup kuat untuk membuatnya hancur. Dan sebenarnya, pria berkemeja biru itu bukan manusia, pria itu adalah vampir.

Di gang sempit itu tidak hanya ada satu vampir, tapi dua. Vampir yang satu lagi bermantel putih dan berambut merah, menatap pria berkemeja biru di depannya dengan bosan dan tidak tertarik.

"Sungguh sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan Anda, _Wangjanim_," ujar pria itu sambil membungkuk sedikit. "Kalau anda izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri, saya adalah Kim Kibum*. Saya sudah tinggal di sini selama 13 tahun, sejak umur saya 11 tahun."

"Kalau memang caramu menyambutku adalah dengan memukul tembok, bolehlah," ujar Jongwoon sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Dan bagaimana bisa kau tinggal di sini lebih lama daripada aku dan aku masih lebih tua darimu," lanjutnya, sadar ia memang terlalu lama tinggal di Dunia Vampir.

"Karena sejak awal, sejak kita masih manusia, memang anda sudah lebih tua, _Wangjanim_," jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum miring. "Sudahkah anda tahu bahwa kabar mengenai anda yang sudah sampai di sini telah menyebar ke banyak sekali vampir di Dunia Manusia?" tanya Kibum, ia tersenyum sampai giginya kelihatan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku harus tahu itu?" tanya Jongwoon cuek.

Senyuman Kibum makin terlihat licik. Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah jantung Jongwoon, membuat vampir itu kaget. "Kristal anda, _Wangjanim_," ujarnya, suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar berbeda, lebih serak, lebih berat, lebih _jahat_. Ia lalu menekan satu titik di dada Jongwoon di mana kristal Jongwoon berada. "Apa anda tak tahu semua vampir yang telah mendengar kabar itu menginginkan kristal anda?"

Jongwoon mengernyit. Ia tahu Kibum ini serius, jadi ia mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau akan ada pertarungan dalam hitungan menit setelah ini. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongwoon, pura-pura cuek.

"Waah, sudah saya duga, kepercayaan diri anda akan sebesar itu," ujar Kibum sambil tertawa kecil. "Biarpun kemampuan Halfwing seperti anda memang tidak boleh diremehkan walaupun oleh Para Tetua yang memimpin seluruh Dunia Setan sekalipun. Tapi tidakkah anda pikir segerombolan vampir dari klan-klan yang berbeda, dengan kemampuan yang beragam agak sedikit… berbahaya?"

"Aku pernah dengar kalau belum pernah ada vampir dari Halfwing yang terbunuh, apalagi sampai dicuri kristalnya. Aku membawa harga diri seperti itu di punggungku, jadi kurasa aku akan mencoba agar tidak terbebani oleh musuh."

Kali ini senyuman Kibum begitu menakutkan sampai-sampai Jongwoon kesal dan tidak ada yang ingin ia lakukan di dunia ini selain merobek kulit wajah vampir itu agar tidak bisa melihat senyumnya lagi. "Manusia yang tadi anda ikuti… apa dia itu manusia anda?" tanya Kibum. Jongwoon membelalak. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu kalau Kibum akan membicarakan ini, tapi tetap saja ia kaget. "Anda tahu kalau manusia itu _jauh_ lebih lemah daripada kita… apa menurut anda kami tidak bisa memanfaatkannya?"

Emosi Jongwoon mencapai puncak, tangannya mengepal erat dengan kesal. Ia begitu marah sampai-sampai ia melepaskan lensa kontak di mata kanannya, lalu mengaktifkan hipnotisnya pada Kibum yang sedang melihat matanya. Kepala vampir itu tersentak ke belakang dan langsung terjatuh. Jongwoon terengah-engah dan mata merahnya terlihat menyala karena marah, lalu memasang lensa kontaknya lagi perlahan-lahan. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sampai lensa kontaknya terasa nyaman di matanya, menatap Kibum yang terkapar di tanah, lalu meninggalkannya di sana.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Kim Ryeowook berkeliaran sendirian di luar sana. Para Setan memang terlalu berbahaya bagi manusia," ujar Jongwoon para diri sendiri, suaranya menakutkan saat marah. Langkahnya cepat dan kuat, ia berjalan menuju rumah Kim Ryeowook dengan kunci pintu di saku celananya.

* * *

A/n:Halooo, post malam minggu~~ hehehe. Ada yang baru UTS? Gimana ujiannya? Pada belajar kan yaaa harusnya gak susah dumz  
Kali ini gak terlalu lama kan ya? Saya selalu berusaha cari waktu nih buat ngepost. Biasa orang sibuk~ /plak/  
Trus di sini udah mulai ada komplikasi kaaaannn hwhwhw ini baru hal kecil, tunggu saja sampai menjadi besar (?) :D

Oiya btw kalo kalian nyadar, di atas ada dua tanda bintang, itu bukan typo itu sengaja heeee. Sengaja saya kasih tanda, kali aja ada yang belum tau gitu hehe.

1._Ryeowook menyendok cincangan bawang putih dari tempatnya_*  
Kenapa ini saya kasih tanda? Kalo soal bawang putihnya siiih, saya juga ngerti kalo pembaca udah tahuu. Cuman masalahnyaaa, Korea sama Indonesia itu beda ya. Kalo orang Indonesia masak itu bawang putihnya beli siung-siungan, kadang beli kupasan, dan kalo mau dimasak biasanya dihalusin. Entah digeprak(digepengin pake pisau lol), diulek atau diblender.  
Naaa kalo di Korea, mereka beli bawang putih yang udah pabrikan. Jadi bawang putihnya udah dincincang gitu dan dikemas di kemasan plastik. Kemasannya tuu kayak bungkus mentega pabrikan yang bulet trus ada tutupnya tulho, jadi mereka kalo masak pake bawang putih ya gitu,disendok :) ini sekedar fyi aja ya

2._Kalau anda izinkan saya memperkenalkan diri, saya adalah Kim Kibum_*  
Ini juga saya kasih tanda soalnya takut ketuker :p heheee di SM ada dua Kim Kibum soalnya. Punya Super Junior sama punya SHINee. Yang saya pake di sini Kim Kibumnya SHINee soalnya kalo pake Kim Kibumnya SJ mukanya kurang jahat (?) /digeplakin/


	5. The Hidden Lucky Boy Lee Sungmin

**CHAPTER 4 – The Hidden Lucky Boy Lee Sungmin**

Title:Those Creepy Fangs – The Hidden Lucky Boy Lee Sungmin  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Yewook  
Genre:Supernatural, drama  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Didatangi dan dicintai makhluk bertaring pengisap darah bukan salah satu dari cita-cita seorang Kim Ryeowook, tapi itu karena dia tidak tahu takdir macam apa yang sudah disusun untuknya.

* * *

Seorang anak muncul tiba-tiba dari ketiadaan di jalanan yang masih sepi pagi itu. Seolah dirinya sendiri tidak sadar dan tidak paham kenapa tiba-tiba ia ada di sini, ia menoleh-noleh dengan bingung. Pagi itu adalah tanggal 1 Januari, di mana malam sebelumnya seluruh warga Korea baru saja merayakan tahun baru di rumah masing-masing. Yang terlihat di jalanan hanyalah beberapa tukang pos yang masih mengantarkan kartu tahun baru dan tidak melihat ada seorang anak lelaki berumur enam tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kedinginan dalam kesendiriannya.

Anak itu berdiri, lalu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia mulai berjalan. Ia bingung karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia tahu apa yang diketahui anak enam tahun biasanya, ia bisa melakukan hal-hal yang bisa dilakukan anak enam tahun biasanya, tapi ia tidak ingat apapun selain itu kecuali namanya. Di mana dia sekarang, bagaimana ia bisa ada di sana, ke mana ia harus pergi, atau apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia sama sekali buta tentang hal-hal itu.

Ia terus berjalan di atas trotoar seorang diri. Berjalan dengan kaus merah berlengan pendek dan celana selutut serta sepatu sebenarnya sangat tidak cocok di pagi tahun baru yang masih dingin itu. Ia tidak tahu ke mana harus pergi, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia harus terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan suatu tempat untuk berlindung dari udara dingin ini.

Seorang wanita tua keluar dari sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar, cukup tiba-tiba sampai membuat anak itu kaget. Wanita itu tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi melihat anak sekecil itu, dengan baju setipis itu, dan anehnya, sendirian, berjalan di trotoar sepagi ini. Di tahun baru, lagi. Harusnya anak itu sedang di rumah dengan keluarganya, makan makanan tahun baru, mengenakan baju baru, dan mendapatkan uang tahun baru dari orangtuanya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Nak? Mana orangtuamu?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Aku nggak tahu… nggak ingat apa-apa…" ujar anak itu polos dengan suara yang bergetar karena kedinginan.

Wanita itu melihat anak itu dengan iba. Mungkinkah anak ini terlibat kecelakaan atau suatu kejadian mengerikan, kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sampai ia hilang ingatan, dan terbangun tanpa tahu ia ada di mana? Saat itu, hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkan wanita tua baik itu.

Senyuman hangat terbentuk di wajah wanita tua itu, membuat anak itu makin bingung. Dan mungkin makin kedinginan juga.

"Siapa namamu, Nak?" tanya wanita itu.

"Lee Sungmin," jawab anak itu tanpa ragu. Ia yakin hanya nama itu yang tersisa di kepalanya. Biarpun bingung karena tidak tahu apa-apa saat itu, ia sebenarnya cukup beruntung karena wanita itu keluar dari bangunan yang di depannya ditulis 'Panti Asuhan' dengan huruf berwarna-warni.

**oooooooooooooo**

Lee Sungmin tumbuh menjadi pemuda kuat dan cerdas. Saat disuruh bersih-bersih, ia bisa mengangkat banyak kursi dan meja dengan mudah. Saat ia belajar membaca, ia malah sudah bisa menulis kalimat di hari yang sama. Saat main bola dengan teman-temannya, ia sendirian menyumbangkan 5 gol untuk timnya tanpa susah payah. Biarpun hanya di panti asuhan kecil, ia berkembang dengan baik.

Tidak heran jika dengan semua kelebihannya itu, ia langsung dilirik sepasang suami-istri yang ingin mengadopsi anak. Sebenarnya pasangan itu belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya, dan wanita tua yang mengelola panti asuhan itu menemani mereka berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat ruangan-ruangan tempat anak-anak menjalani kegiatan mereka. Saat itu Sungmin tidak seperti anak-anak lainnya yang sedang bermain bola di taman, membuat kerajinan tangan dengan kertas dan lem, atau bernyanyi bersama-sama. Anak itu dengan seriusnya membaca buku biologi tentang tubuh hewan yang biasanya baru dibaca anak yang lebih tua 4-5 tahun darinya.

Wanita tua itu mendekati Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Dengan cepat Sungmin menyadari kehadirannya dan tersenyum sambil menutup bukunya. "Sungmin-_ah_, kenapa tidak main di luar?"

"Aku baru saja main, _Halmeonim_," jawab Sungmin sopan. "Kami main bola di taman, setelah selesai dua set, kami ganti pemain. Aku sedang istirahat."

"Begitu, ya." Wanita tua itu mengangguk-angguk. "Buku apa yang sedang kau baca itu?"

"Ah, ini?" Sungmin mengangkat buku itu sambil tersenyum saat melihat covernya. "Aku menemukannya di rak ruang baca. Sampulnya menarik jadi kubaca saja."

Lima menit kemudian, wanita tua itu ada di ruang penerimaan tamu dengan pasangan itu. Ia menghabiskan limabelas menit hanya untuk menjelaskan semua kelebihan Sungmin begitu Si Suami mengatakan ia tertarik dengan anak itu dan Si Istri mengiyakan. Setelah semua penjelasan yang tidak dibuat-buat, pasangan itu memastikan pada wanita itu bahwa mereka akan mengadopsi Sungmin sebagai anak mereka.

Wanita itu sampai terkaget-kaget sendiri karena Sungmin adalah anak yang sangat beruntung. Dari awal, ia tersesat ke panti asuhan yang tidak akan menyesatkannya. Ia juga dikaruniai tubuh yang sehat dan otak yang cerdas. Ditambah lagi, satu tahun setelah ia tinggal di sana, di umur yang tepat untuk masuk SD, datang pasangan yang akan mengadopsinya.

Tidak sampai seminggu saat Sungmin sudah masuk SD. Senyumnya sangat manis saat foto dengan ibu barunya di upacara penerimaan murid baru. Ia memutuskan untuk jadi anak yang rajin, baik hati dan hormat pada kedua orangtuanya.

**oooooooooooooo**

Lee Sungmin, 11 tahun.

Sebagai anak kelas 5 SD, ia sebenarnya _terlalu_ pintar. Selalu jadi nomor satu di seluruh angkatannya tiap tahun, dikirim untuk berbagai lomba tingkat SD, menyumbangkan berbagai penghargaan pada sekolahnya, itu terlalu serius untuk anak seusianya.

Tidak hanya di bidang akademis, ia juga pandai bermain gitar. Memang ayahnya yang mengajarkannya, tapi bisa menghapal 5 lagu dan mampu memainkannya dalam sehari jauh di luar harapan ayahnya. Di pelajaran olahraga juga ia jago. Lari selalu paling depan, lompat selalu paling tinggi, berenang selalu paling cepat, dalam permainan tim selalu jadi andalan.

Untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, seorang Lee Sungmin yang periang memilih jadi pendiam. Ia tidak suka dengan semua perhatian berlebihan yang ditujukan padanya. Orang-orang yang selalu memanggilnya saat mereka berpapasan, guru-guru yang selalu menyuruhnya maju ke depan kelas untuk mengerjakan soal lalu memujinya habis-habisan, siswi-siswi yang berteriak histeris setiap dia lewat dan memenuhi kolong mejanya dengan hadiah dan cokelat, kepala sekolah yang selalu memanggilnya ke depan sebagai contoh siswa teladan atau apalah, ia tidak suka semua itu.

Biarpun pintar, tapi ia sama sekali tidak pernah berusaha berteman dengan siapapun. Ia ingat semua teman-teman yang pernah sekelas dengannya, tapi tidak pernah membaur dengan mereka. Memang kadang-kadang Sungmin masih berangkat sekolah dengan temannya (jika tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan), mengobrol dengan temannya di sekolah biarpun ia lebih banyak mendengarkan, makan siang dengan teman sekelasnya, dan pulang sekolah beramai-ramai. Tapi selain itu, Sungmin terlihat seperti tidak punya teman. Ia tidak dijauhi, tapi juga tidak berusaha mendekatkan diri. Bahkan di klub musik yang ia ikuti pun, ia tidak banyak bicara biarpun sebenarnya dekat dengan teman-teman di klubnya.

Suatu hari saat pelajaran olahraga, kelas Sungmin sedang praktek estafet secara bergantian. Sungmin yang cepat selalu diletakkan di belakang oleh gurunya jadi ia belum dapat giliran. Ia menunggu dengan murid-murid lain yang larinya juga cepat. Saat itu, ia duduk di sebelah Junsu yang rekor larinya paling mendekati rekor lari Sungmin.

"Panas baangeeet…" keluh Junsu sambil mengibaskan tangan di depan lehernya. Sungmin tidak mengiyakan, tapi sejak tadi ia sudah mengibas-ngibas kerah bajunya karena merasa badannya sudah sangat berkeringat. "Ming, hari ini mau target berapa detik?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku… nggak pernah buat target. Aku cuman berusaha sekeras mungkin," jawab Sungmin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. Junsu tertawa karena merasa Sungmin terlalu pede. Tiba-tiba matahari muncul dari balik awan, membuat suasana di lapangan jadi terlalu terang. Semua orang di sana langsung menyipitkan mata mereka. Sungmin yang masih konsentrasi melihat teman-temannya yang sedang berlari langsung memayungi matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Saat itu, Junsu melihat sesuatu di tangan Sungmin.

"Eh, hei, Sungmin-_ah_. Lihat tanganmu," pinta Junsu sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tangan kiri Sungmin. Di dekat pergelangan bagian dalam di tangan kirinya, ada sebuah tanda. Tanda itu terlihat seperti bekas tiga buah sayatan yang cukup tebal. Panjangnya hanya sekitar 3.5 cm. Anehnya, di setiap ujung garis itu ada tanduk kecil. Wanita pengelola panti asuhan pernah bilang kalau itu mungkin bekas luka, tapi apapun yang semua orang lakukan pada kulit tangannya dengan obat ataupun krim kulit, bekas itu tidak mau hilang. Bentuknya, lekuknya, panjangnya tetap sama meskipun Sungmin bertambah tua dan tangannya semakin panjang. "Ini kenapa?" tanya Junsu.

"Itu… kata pengelola panti asuhanku dulu, mungkin bekas luka. Tapi nggak bisa hilang," jawab Sungmin.

"Kamu nggak tahu kenapa?"

"Enggak. Aku nggak ingat apapun sebelum umur 6 tahun," jawab Sungmin.

"Dulu, berapa lama tinggal di panti asuhan?" tanya Junsu.

Sungmin lalu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Junsu sambil sekalian menceritakan masa kecilnya. Ia biasanya kesal jika harus menceritakan masa kecilnya yang kehilangan ingatan dan harus tinggal di panti asuhan selama setahun jika ujung-ujungnya hanya dikasihani oleh yang mendengarkan. Tapi kali ini ia bersyukur karena itu bisa mengalihkan perhatian Junsu dari bekas luka di tangannya. Jika ia harus memilih bagian tubuh yang ia tidak suka, mungkin itu adalah tangan dengan bekas luka ini. Ia paling tidak suka jika bekas luka itu terlihat dan ia harus menjelaskannya.

Sejujurnya, Sungmin tahu itu bukan bekas luka. Kalau Sungmin disuruh jujur menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya ia bisa menceritakan banyak sekali. Ia tidak bohong waktu ia bilang ia kehilangan ingatan saat sebelum umur 6 tahun, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali.

Lee Sungmin, yang dikenal sebagai anak cerdas sejak kecil, sebenarnya adalah vampir.

Ia berasal dari klan Triclaws dan bekas luka di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebenarnya adalah tanda klannya. Ia tahu semua tentang vampir. Bagaimana manusia bisa berubah jadi vampir, berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan, Dunia Vampir itu apa, susunan kasta dalam Dunia Vampir, bagaimana vampir bertahan hidup, apa saja kelamahan dan kelebihan vampir, ia tahu semuanya. Ia hanya tidak tahu seperti apa dia sebelum jadi vampir. Berbeda dengan Vampir Pangeran, ia yang berasal dari klan di kasta bawah langsung dilepas ke dunia manusia begitu proses pengubahan 100 tahun selesai tanpa perlu menunggu apapun.

Sejak masih ada di panti asuhan, ia sudah sering mengisap darah manusia, setidaknya seminggu sekali. Terkadang ia menyelinap keluar malam-malam dan mencari pejalan kaki tidak beruntung secara acak di jalan-jalan dekat panti asuhan, atau diam-diam mengisap darah temannya di panti asuhan. Untuk mengisap darah teman-temannya, ia sengaja memilih yang memiliki penyakit anemia supaya tidak ketahuan. Biasanya saat sebelum tidur, ia akan membantu pengelola memberikan obat anemia pada temannya, dan diam-diam memasukkan bius ke dalamnya. Setelah tidur dan memastikan temannya tidak akan bangun apapun yang terjadi, ia akan mengisap darah temannya, untuk menemukan temannya itu kena anemia esok harinya. Ia harus bersyukur karena tidak pernah ketahuan. Setelah masuk SD, kadang-kadangpun ia suka menyelinap keluar untuk mencari mangsa.

Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau energi bisa didapat dari anggur hitam, tapi ia memilih untuk tidak segera mencarinya, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mendapatkannya dan menurut cerita, anggur itu sangat menyiksa jika dikonsumsi.

Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di pikirannya sampai ia didekati seorang pria saat sedang duduk-duduk di taman.

"Nak," panggil pria itu. Sungmin yang masih berusaha menghabiskan cone es krimnya yang tinggal setengah langsung mendongak. Ia tidak kenal pria ini. Tapi ia bisa merasakan sesuatu dari pria ini. Sesuatu yang sama dengan dirinya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa. "Apa kau vampir?"

Sungmin nyaris menelan cone es krim yang belum dikunyahnya di dalam mulutnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia terbatuk-batuk sedikit, lalu memperhatikan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pria itu menarik tangan kiri Sungmin dan melihat tanda di sana.

"Ada apa, _Ahjussi_?" tanya Sungmin sambil menarik tangannya kembali.

"Triclaws," ujar pria itu sambil terkekeh. "Pasti sulit ya jadi vampir di umur segini."

Merasa pria di depannya memang benar-benar vampir yang bisa ia ajak bicara dengan santai dan yakin obrolan mereka akan nyambung, Sungmin cepat-cepat melahap cone es krim yang tersisa agar lebih nyaman saat mengobrol. "_Ahjussi_… juga vampir?"

"Kalau bukan, mana aku tahu kau ini vampir atau bukan. Sesama vampir bisa saling mendeteksi, tahu."

_Paman ini tahu kelihatannya banyak_, batin Sungmin biarpun ia sudah tahu soal vampir bisa mendeteksi vampir lain. Tapi Sungmin melihat sesuatu di mata pria itu, sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa pria ini telah mengalami banyak hal, dan tahu banyak hal juga. "Apa vampir di Seoul banyak?"

"Cukup banyak. Dan akan terus bertambah." Pria itu mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari kantung kemejanya, lalu menunjukkannya pada Sungmin. "Boleh?"

"Silakan, tapi tolong jauhkan asapnya dariku." Sungmin menggeser duduknya menjauhi pria itu. Pria itu hanya tertawa, pertanda setuju. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari kantung, menyalakannya dan membakar rokoknya. Untunglah angin sedang berhembus ke arah kanan pria itu, jadi asapnya yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak mengenai Sungmin yang duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia merentangkan tangannya di atas sandaran kursi, menjauhkan rokoknya sejauh mungkin dari Sungmin.

"Kau minum darah?" tanya pria itu. Jarinya menggoyang-goyangkan rokoknya.

"Iya. Tentu saja."

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau energi bisa didapat dari anggur hitam juga?" Sungmin mengangguk dengan agak kecewa karena ia belum pernah mencobanya. Pria itu tahu cukup dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Dan kau pasti nggak tahu kalau anggur hitam itu diolah jadi wine supaya rasa panasnya hilang," lanjut pria itu. Sungmin menoleh ke arahnya dengan cepat. "Nggak coba minum?"

Wajah Sungmin berubah kecewa lagi. "Aku… masih umur 12. Kelas 5 SD."

"Itu 'kan secara visual. Secara fisik, kau 112 tahun."

"Tapi yang dilihat manusia, aku anak 12 tahun. Kalau mau minum-minum, harus tunggu 7 tahun lagi."

"Nak, kau bahkan bukan manusia."

Sungmin merasa tertampar kata-kata itu. Benar, ia bukan manusia. Ia hanya pura-pura jadi manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan orangtua angkatnya yang mendidiknya agar menjadi anak yang selalu jujur. Sungmin tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapapun. Anak sekecil itu menyimpan rahasia yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri. Sejak kecil ia merasa kenyataan bahwa ia adalah vampir harus disimpan sendiri, dan semakin ia besar ia tahu tidak akan ada yang percaya kalaupun ia mengaku. Maksudnya, ayolah, memangnya ini jaman Eropa Kuno?

"Di mana aku bisa mendapatkannya, _Ahjussi_?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya.

Pria itu terkekeh. "Di Kantor Pengurus di kantor pos kota. Kau pergilah ke sana. Nggak perlu masuk ke dalam, pergi saja ke sisi timur gedungnya. Di ujungnya ada pintu tak terpakai, tapi di sebelahnya ada _scanner_ pendeteksi mata. Kau buka matamu lebar-lebar di depannya, _scanner_nya bisa mendeteksi kau vampir atau bukan. Nanti kalau pintunya terbuka, masuk saja dan bilang pada resepsionis kalau kau mau ke bagian Sumber Daya. Untuk yang pertama kali, datang langsung saja. Tapi besok-besok kalau mau datang lagi harus janjian dulu dengan orang di Sumber Dayanya."

Sore itu, Sungmin berpisah begitu saja dengan pria itu tanpa pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Akhirnya sejak saat itu setiap bulan ia meminta sebotol black wine dari Kantor Pengurus dari bagian Sumber Daya. Ia selalu bisa menyembunyikannya dari orangtuanya dan tidak perlu mengisap darah manusia selama bertahun-tahun. Lagi-lagi ia beruntung karena ternyata toleransi alkoholnya tinggi.

**oooooooooooooo**

Lee Sungmin, 20 tahun.

Ia sudah dua tahun menjadi mahasiswa, dan yang ia ingat hanyalah ia selalu berada di perpustakaan.

Vampir memiliki eidetic memory—kemampuan untuk mengingat hanya dengan sekali lihat. Mungkin orang lebih mengenal kemampuan ini sebagai memori fotografi? Sungmin sudah mengingat seluruh isi buku teksnya dalam sekali baca, dan dia membawanya ke sekolah hanya sebagai pemberat tas saja. Tanpa membawanyapun ia bisa saja menceritakan semua isinya tanpa tertinggal satu kata. Tapi bukan itu yang dilakukan _manusia_, jadi ia juga selalu pura-pura membacanya.

Ia berada di perpustakaan untuk mengisi waktu. Kebiasaannya sejak SD untuk tidak mencari teman masih terbawa sampai kuliah. Ia masih jadi yang pintar dan masuk klub musik, tapi juga masih pendiam. Ia sadar bahwa saat kecil ia terlalu memaksimalkan kerja otaknya sampai-sampai kelihatan mencurigakan, makanya saat SMA dan kuliah ia mulai berusaha tidak kelihatan sangat-sangat pintar dengan cara sengaja menjawab soal dengan salah atau mengosonginya. Ia tidak lagi selalu nomor satu, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tetap mempertahankan posisi lima atau tiga besar.

Terlalu sering berada di perpustakaan membuatnya hapal letak-letak rak di sana. Rak sejarah, rak bahasa, rak novel, rak agama, tak ada yang lewat dari ingatannya. Buku-buku di sana disusun berdasarkan apa, setiap hari apa buku-buku yang baru dipinjam dikembalikan ke rak buku, buku yang tidak atau sedang dipinjam, tanpa bertanya kepada petugas perpustakaanpun ia sudah tahu.

Di perpustakaan itu jugalah ia kenal Kim Ryeowook. Anak itu lebih muda setahun lebih darinya, dan berada satu angkatan di bawahnya. Biarpun Sungmin dari jurusan sejarah dan selalu berkutat dengan cerita perang masa lalu, kerajaan dan raja-rajanya, sedangkan Ryeowook dari jurusan seni lebih fokus pada piano dan partitur, tetapi untuk beberapa hal mereka cocok. Mereka sering bertemu terutama di rak bahasa dan rak seni. Karena sering bertemu itulah Ryeowook jadi mengajak Sungmin mengobrol. Mereka sama-sama belajar Bahasa Cina, dan juga sama-sama main musik. Pada awalnya mereka hanya bertemu di perpustakaan saja, tapi akhirnya Ryeowook mulai mengajak Sungmin pergi ke kantin bersama-sama atau main ke rumahnya. Sungmin yang mulai jadi terbuka juga mengajak Ryeowook ke toko buku atau mentraktirnya es krim di pusat pertokoan.

Ryeowook tidak sependiam Sungmin, dan ia punya teman. Satu teman yang sangat dekat dengannya adalah Lee Donghae. Karena berteman dengan Ryeowook, Sungmin juga jadi berteman dengan Donghae. Anak itu dulu satu SMA dengan Ryeowook dan karena suka ikan dia masuk jurusan biologi. Sayangnya sejak Donghae punya pacar dari sebuah institut seni, dia jadi jarang bermain dengan Ryeowook lagi. Pada akhirnya, Ryeowook lebih sering bersama Sungmin.

**oooooooooooooo**

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan Ryeowook. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di gerbang masuk dan berjalan bersama ke kelas mereka. Hanya saja, kali ini, Ryeowook terlihat sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Wajahnya tidak manis seperti biasanya. Ia cemberut dan terlihat kesal. Dari Sungmin menyalaminya dengan _selamat pagi!_ yang ceria tadi, Ryeowook membalasnya dengan salam yang lesu, membuat Sungmin lelah duluan.

"Ryeowook-_ah_… kamu kenapa, sih?" Sungmin bertanya dengan bingung. "Wajahmu nggak enak dilihat, tahu. Senyum, dong. Senyum." Sungmin mengangkat kedua telunjuknya ke kedua ujung bibirnya, lalu menarik telunjuk dan bibirnya ke atas bersamaan, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Berisik, ah. Moodku lagi jelek, nih," gerutu Ryeowook.

Mendengar respon Ryeowook, Sungmin menurunkan tangannya dan wajahnya kembali datar. Ryeowook memang anak yang baik. Dalam keadaan seperti ini masih ingat untuk menggunakan bahasa formal. "Ada masalah apa, sih?"

"Aku malas curhat."

"Tumben."

"Biarkan aku."

Cara Ryeowook bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Sungmin ingin mengetahui penyebabnya tapi ia sudah sampai di depan kelasnya jadi ia berhenti. Adik kelasnya itu ikut berhenti di sebelahnya, entah kenapa menolak menatap Sungmin. Sungmin menghela napas, lalu menepuk bahu Ryeowook pelan.

"Kalau kelasku sudah selesai aku akan ada di kantin untuk segelas jus jeruk. Aku akan menyiapkan satu kursi untukmu, jadi kalau mau datang, datang saja, ya?"

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak terlalu berharap Ryeowook akan menyetujuinya melihat moodnya seperti ini. Kacamatanya sedikit melorot di atas hidungnya dan ia menaikkannya sedikit, masih menunggu. Saat Ryeowook akhirnya mengangguk, Sungmin tak punya pilihan selain tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Ryeowook dua kali.

"Sampai nanti."

Sungmin tidak menunggu Ryeowook menjawab dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kursinya di baris ketiga paling belakang. Ia tidak suka duduk di depan, terlalu dekat dengan papan tulis, suara dosen terlalu keras, suara orang-orang di belakangnya terlalu banyak.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, ia duduk bersandar di kursinya. Matanya bergerak ke kiri, berpikir. Di kepalanya hanya ada Kim Ryeowook. Sebenarnya sebagai teman ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook karena tiba-tiba ia _badmood_ begitu. Mungkin saja sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Tapi saat bersama Ryeowook tadi, ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak asing. Sesuatu yang baunya seperti… vampir. Mungkinkah Ryeowook bertemu dengan vampir? Sayangnya Sungmin tidak bisa membedakan apakah bau itu dari vampir kasta mana, tapi ia memperkirakan bahwa Ryeowook adalah manusia khusus bagi seorang Vampir Pangeran. Hanya itu hal yang paling mungkin terjadi, karena baunya sangat kuat.

Sungmin menyelonjorkan kakinya dan memelorotkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia bersedekap, kakinya ada di atas kaki yang lain. Ia menatap langit-langit kelas.

Benarkah Ryeowook bertemu dengan seorang vampir?

Pertanyaan itu benar-benar memukul kepalanya. Tidak ada satupun kenalannya di dunia ini yang tahu kalau Sungmin adalah vampir. Dan dari semua kenalannya yang _clueless_ mengenai identitas aslinya itu, mengapa salah satunya malah bertemu vampir? Setidaknya Sungmin harus tahu siapa vampir yang ditemui Ryeowook.

Mata Sungmin kali ini mengarah ke mejanya. Matanya bergerak ke kanan. Ia berpikir lagi.

"Ryeowook… dia benar-benar terasa aneh hari ini…"

Bau vampir yang menempel pada Ryeowook tercium sangat asing, tidak seperti vampir kebanyakan. Mungkinkah vampir langka? Tapi sepengetahuan Sungmin ada beberapa klan vampir yang langka. Sungmin langsung mengulang semua nama klan vampir yang langka yang ia tahu di dalam kepalanya. Elyder, Piragon, Neglebter, Cretcessant, Fohksont, Ranclery… kemungkinan paling parah itu Halfwing atau Synthnal… tapi keturunan terakhir Synthnal sudah masuk Dunia Manusia 17 tahun yang lalu, jadi hampir tidak mungkin.

Sungmin mendecih, lalu menggigit bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia benar-benar harus tahu situasi Ryeowook.

**oooooooooooooo**

Sungmin benar-benar pergi di kantin setelah kelasnya selesai seperti yang ia katakan pada Ryeowook tadi pagi. Setelah memesan segelas jus jeruk dan sebungkus kentang goreng, ia memilih meja dengan dua kursi yang menurutnya paling nyaman. Tangannya menurunkan tasnya begitu saja di dekat kaki kursi, lalu mengangkat gelas jusnya dan meneguknya sedikit. Tangannya berpindah untuk mengambil sebatang kentang goreng dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melipat tangannya di atas meja, mulutnya masih mengunyah.

Sebenarnya meskipun Ryeowook setuju untuk menghampirinya ke sini, ia belum yakin apakah Ryeowook benar-benar akan ke kantin atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak keberatan harus menunggu meskipun Ryeowook tidak datang. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengambil sebuah novel tebal dari dalam tasnya, lalu mulai membaca.

_Kim Sooyeon, meskipun tidak mengakuinya, tapi tetap saja ia adalah pendekar wanita paling kuat di kerajaan itu. Kaisar selalu mengirimnya ke setiap peperangan dengan satu batalion prajurit—_

Sungmin berhenti membaca dan alisnya tiba-tiba naik saat merasakan Ryeowook mendekat. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sekeliling dengan seksama. Begitu menemukannya di balik pohon, Sungmin langsung tersenyum. Tangannya melambai dan mengisyaratkan Ryeowook agar mendekat, lalu menunjuk kursi kosong di depannya. Sungmin bersyukur karena Ryeowook mau menghampirinya.

Senyum tidak meninggalkan wajah Lee Sungmin saat Ryeowook menarik kursi untuknya sendiri dan duduk. "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang," ujarnya, sedikit banyak berbohong. Sebenarnya ia nyaris tidak menduganya sama sekali. "Kau lapar? Mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah." Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Ey, ini sudah jam makan siang. Biarkan aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu, ayolah."

Ryeowook tersenyum malu-malu. "Sebenarnya, sandwhich hari ini terlihat enak." Senyuman Sungmin menjadi lebih lebar saat mendengarnya. Ia meletakkan pembatas buku di dalam novelnya, lalu berdiri.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu, tunggu ya."

Setelah memesan jus jeruk dan sebungkus sandwhich, Sungmin kembali dan meletakkan keduanya di atas meja. Ia mendorong kedua makanan itu sampai cukup dekat dengan Ryeowook dan mengisyaratkannya untuk memakannya.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung_." Kali ini Ryeowook mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil jusnya dan menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Nah, kalau kamu tersenyum seperti itu 'kan lebih enak dilihat. Punya wajah manis nggak ada gunanya kalau nggak tersenyum, tahu," ujar Sungmin diikuti tawa kecil kecil Ryeowook. Sungmin kembali mencoba mengendus bau dari Ryeowook. Memang benar, ini bau vampir yang asing.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_. Kalau bukan karena _Hyung_, mungkin aku masih cemberut sampai besok."

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Makannya pelan-pelan saja."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan mulai memakan sandwhichnya. Sungmin mengambil dua batang kentang goreng dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya sambil membuka novelnya di bagian ia meletakkan pembatasnya tadi.

_Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang mengikutinya dari belakang itu sejak…_

"_Hyung_," panggil Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Sungmin yang masih tersenyum mengangkat kepala dari bukunya. Menjadi pendengar yang baik adalah prinsip yang selalu dipegang Lee Sungmin seumur hidupnya. "_Hyung_… tahu vampir, kan?"

Bagaikan lampu yang mati, senyum yang bertahan di wajah Sungmin itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Senyumnya hilang karena ia kaget. Sebenarnya ia ingin tersenyum lebih lebar karena pertanyaan Ryeowook ini membenarkan dugaan sementaranya mengenai bau vampir yang menguar dari tubuh Ryeowook. Tanpa dicari pun petunjuk datang dengan sendirinya. Sungmin bersyukur jadi satu-satunya orang yang ada di sana saat Ryeowook perlu bertanya tentang ini.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" Sungmin menutup novelnya meskipun ia tahu novel itu tak akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Ryeowook sekalipun halaman-halamannya menari di depannya.

"Apa yang _Hyung_ tahu soal vampir?"

Pertanyaan dasar. Mencari informasi. Meskipun mungkin Ryeowook sudah tahu seperti apa vampir dari cerita-cerita klasik, seperti gaya klimis, takut sinar matahari dan bawang putih, tapi tetap saja ia menanyakannya. Sungmin tahu itu, karena ciri-ciri vampir yang diketahui manusia sangat berbeda dengan vampir yang sebenarnya. Hal itu membuat Ryeowook ragu dan menanyakannya lagi pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sudah suka membaca dari kecil itupun pernah membaca buku tentang vampir dan kebingungan setengah mati karena yang tertulis di buku sangat berbeda dengan kenyataannya. Untungnya ingatan vampir yang terlalu bagus itu membuat Sungmin masih ingat dengan apa yang dibacanya bertahun-tahun lalu itu.

"Hmm… vampir makhluk mitologi, iya. Istilah vampirnya sendiri baru populer di abad ke-18, di daerah Eropa. Versinya berubah-ubah dari masa ke masa, dan bahkan tiap daerah punya vampirnya sendiri. Orang-orang jaman dahulu percaya sekali akan adanya vampir, lalu sekarang, entahlah. Soal ada tidaknya vampir itu masih dipertanyakan banyak orang, tapi yang jelas, sampai sekarangpun masih ada orang yang percaya tentang keberadaan vampir.

Vampir versi modern ini… yah, kau tahu sendirilah. Tampan, klimis, rapi, elegan, pakai setelan lengkap, jubah panjang, bisa berubah jadi kelelawar, mati kalau kena sinar matahari… tapi itu hanya imajinasi orang-orang saja. Versi aslinya, yah, siapa yang tahu? Bahkan ada atau tidaknya saja tidak jelas."

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan saat Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. "Wahh… bagaimana _Hyung _bisa tahu begitu banyak?" Sungmin tersenyum, ia tidak ingin membicarakan bagaimana ia tahu atau tidak tahu, tapi merasa tidak punya pilihan lain, ia mengetuk-ngetuk bukunya dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku banyak membaca. Mungkin, terlalu banyak. Tapi membaca itu bagus. Lebih dari 50% informasi bisa didapat dari membaca. Kau juga harus lebih banyak membaca."

"Aku sudah banyak baca, kok."

"Aku tahu, tapi cobalah koran, ensiklopedi, sejarah dan biografi." Sungmin berkata seperti itu karena tahu Ryeowook hanya membaca novel. Ia tidak berkata apapun saat Ryeowook terkekeh malu, dan mulai makan lagi. Sungmin meneguk jusnya dengan cepat, walaupun ia tidak haus hanya karena bercerita sedikit tadi. Ia menatap Ryeowook dan mengambil saat yang tepat untuk bertanya, "tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya tentang vampir?"

"Um…" Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab dan Sungmin mengangkat alisnya pada hal itu. Petunjuk lain. Kalau Ryeowook memang hanya ingin tahu, ia tidak perlu ragu menjawab seperti itu. Kalau memang ia bingung menjawab apa, terlalu jelas bahwa Ryeowook sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Biarpun mengetahuinya, Sungmin bukan orang yang suka ikut campur. "Tiba-tiba aku ingin belajar tentang mitos-mitos," jawab Ryeowook. Yah, pada akhirnya 'ingin tahu' adalah jawaban yang dipilih Ryeowook, karena memang itu yang paling bisa diterima akal.

Sungmin terdiam. Ryeowook ada di jurusan seni. Untuk apa ingin tahu tentang mitos Eropa seperti itu? "Apa hubungannya dengan jurusan senimu?"

"Memangnya salah?" mendengar jawaban Ryeowook yang sepertinya agak kesal karena tiba-tiba ia kepo seperti itu, Sungmin hanya tertawa.

"Tidak, sih. Di perpustakaan banyak buku tentang mitos lokal dan internasional. Dekat rak buku-buku sejarah. Carilah di sana. Bukunya sudah lama, kertasnya sudah menguning dan baunya tidak enak, tapi isinya bagus."

**oooooooooooooo**

Ryeowook pulang duluan hari itu, meninggalkan bungkus sandwhich dan gelas jusnya yang kosong di atas meja. Sebenarnya Ryeowook sudah mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi Sungmin menolak dengan alasan ada hal lain yang harus ia kerjakan. Dan tentu saja itu bohong. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau tiba-tiba ia punya sesuatu untuk dikerjakan?

Sungmin hanya sibuk SMSan dengan dosen yang mengajarnya. Ia hanya basa-basi menanyakan tugas laporan yang diberikan dosennya itu, tapi pembicaraannya berbelok jadi mengobrol soal cuaca belakangan ini.

Mengobrol dengan orang yang jauh lebih tua, apalagi dosen, sebenarnya bukan keahlian Sungmin. Ia mencapai titik bosan saat mengirim pesan ke-12. Ia mengunci layar ponselnya dan menempelkannya ke bibirnya. Ia masih memikirkan Ryeowook. Masih memikirkan siapa vampir yang bersamanya. Dan bagaimana Ryeowook bersikap kepadanya. Meskipun makhluk seperti vampir itu dianggap mustahil adanya oleh manusia dan tetap sulit diterima walaupun sudah melihat sendiri, Sungmin tetap tidak terima kalau ada vampir diperlakukan tidak baik.

"Vampir, ya…" Sungmin berujar pelan. Ia masih merasa Ryeowook akan mendatanginya lagi untuk bertanya-tanya tentang vampir. Mungkin informasi tentang vampir dari sudut pandang manusia yang ia tahu belum cukup banyak. Sambil berdiri, ia mengambil novelnya di atas meja. "Sepertinya aku harus baca buku mitos lagi," ujarnya pada diri sendiri, sudah memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

**oooooooooooooo**

Pada akhirnya suatu hari, Ryeowook meminta Sungmin menemaninya ke perpustakaan untuk menunjukkannya rak yang berisi buku-buku mitos. Lee Sungmin, tentu saja, dengan senang hati menuntun Ryeowook ke sana.

"Nih, buku-buku mitos. Mitos lokal ada, mitos luar negeri juga banyak," ujar Sungmin saat sampai di rak buku di ujung perpustakaan itu.

Melihat Ryeowook memindai judul-judul buku itu dengan serius dan tangannya yang meraih buku berjudul 'Sejarah Vampir,' Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa Ryeowook memang bertemu seorang vampir. Sungmin bahkan nyaris membuat kesimpulannya sendiri. Tapi ia belum dapat bukti otentik apapun, jadi ia akan menyimpan kesimpulannya untuk nanti. Menahan rasa ingin tahunya saat Ryeowook membuka buku yang diambilnya dan membacanya dengan cepat, Sungmin memutuskan untuk membiarkan Ryeowook mengeksplorasi buku-buku di sana sendirian.

"Kalau kau butuh aku, aku akan ada di rak bahasa," ujar Sungmin, ia sudah mulai melangkah. Ryeowook kaget mendengarnya dan menutup buku di tangannya.

"Oh, iya, _Hyung_! Terimakasih, ya."

"Tak masalah," ujar Sungmin sambil melambai sedikit.

Ia langsung berjalan pergi dan berusaha untuk tidak menengok ke belakang sampai jaraknya agak jauh. Begitu yakin Ryeowook tidak melihatnya lagi, ia menengok ke belakang dan menemukan adik kelasnya itu mengambil beberapa buku dari rak yang menarik perhatiannya dengan rakus.

Sungmin pergi ke rak bahasa dan mengambil sebuah kamus Bahasa Cina, menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Setelah merasa nyaman, ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku teks full bahasa Cina yang isinya hanya huruf kanji dan kanji dan kanji dari tasnya. Jarinya dengan lihai membuka halaman 114 yang ditandainya, telunjuknya dengan cepat mengarah pada paragraf yang digarisinya dengan pensil. Ia sedang membaca buku itu dan masih butuh bantuan kamus. Kanji Cina terlalu banyak sampai-sampai memorinya saja malas menghapalnya.

Sungmin baru mengartikan kanji ke-duabelas dan tidak tahu arti dari kanji ke tigabelas di baris pertama, jadi tangannya bergerak ke arah kamus dan membukanya. Ia memperhatikan bentuk kanji itu dan membuka langsung ke halaman tengah. Jemarinya dengan lembut menarik satu persatu halaman kamus itu, memperhatikan isi di dalamnya. Tapi belum sempat ia menemukannya, Sungmin sudah menghempaskan kamus itu ke meja sambil mengerang pelan.

Seberapa keraspun ia mencoba konsentrasi, pikiran soal Ryeowook dan vampir terus saja menggerayangi otaknya. Untuk beberapa alasan yang kurang jelas ia jadi sering panik dan khawatir sendiri gara-gara itu. Sebagai senior dan teman dekat, tentu saja ia menyayangi Ryeowook. Tapi ia berani bersumpah seumur-umur ia tak pernah memikirkan Ryeowook sampai seperti ini.

Sungmin menunduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal.

"Aku harus tahu siapa vampir yang bersama dengan Ryeowook…" ujarnya pelan.

* * *

A/n:Hai hai ^^  
Saya telat ya updatenya TT maaaaafff belakangan lagi sibuk (ga ada alesan lain nas?) dan ada beberapa masalah pribadi yang bikin saya gak mood ngapdet cerita ini. (curcol deeeehh curcooooll)

Lho kok tiba-tiba cerita soal Sungmin? Apa hubungannya sama chapter sebelumnya?  
Emang ganyambung sih ya heeeeee  
Waktu mulai nulis chapter ini sih sayanya biasa-biasa aja, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu /ceileh/ kok sedikit banyak saya jadi ngerasa terlalu terburu-buru ngasih tau kalo Sungmin itu… JENGJENG vampir!

Sungmin juga vampir coooyyy pada kaget gak? Kaget lah ya, harus kaget dong

Oke, untuk di sini gamasalah kalau identitas Sungmin terbongkar terlalu cepat, tapi sedikit spoiler nih…  
Sungmin dapet peran yang penting di sini, karena dia punya hubungan dengan tokoh utama tapi juga punya sisi lain yang kebetulan tokoh utamanya juga punya! Intinya, dialah penengah antara Jongwoon dan Ryeowook ^^  
Bukan nengahin karena mereka berantem, lho! Trus nengahin gimana? Ih kepo deh. Makan tuh kepo! /apaan sih nas/

Yaa pokoknya, saya udah ngebocorin identitas Sungmin ini di sini supaya hubungan Ryeowook dan Jongwoon bisa lebih lancar ke depannya.

Selamat menunggu lagi yaa~ :p

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
